Dans l'ennui
by kagura2409
Summary: Harry attend toujours Voldemort et il s'ennuie! Heureusement que Sirius et le Horcruxe seront là pour lui tenir compagnie... Suite de "La Stupidité d'un Seul Homme" et de "Dans l'attente" (à lire IMPERATIVEMENT pour tout comprendre!) où "Le Volume 3 avec Harry-Gryffondor".
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle histoire et on retrouve Sirius pour bien démarrer la journée! (en plus, il pleut!) Vous voyez que ça m'arrive de poster en avance aussi! Voilà le début de la troisième année! Petite histoire assez courte qui ne durera que quelques mois, j'en ai peur, mais vous savez combien le tome 3 est important! J'espère que ça vous plaira, à bientôt!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guests:**

**ariane:** Merci, c'est gentil. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

**Mamy 83:** N'est ce pas? Merci, c'est gentil :) Et oui! Il va falloir attendre jusque là! Harry aussi à hâte de grandir... Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**DG Pottogue:** Euh... Tom, non! Harry, oui, un peu... Et oui! Voilà enfin la fameuse raison de Lucius! Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir dit à tout le monde de relire le dernier chapitre! La statue correspond bien à Salazar selon JKR. Et c'était bien un méchant. Le nom de Salazar est vient d'ailleurs d'un dictateur espagnol... Que veux tu dire par le fait que la Chambre des Secret devrait cacher plus qu'un Basilic et une salle vide? Merci à toi d'être toujours là! Pour le re :)ste, ça va venir..!

* * *

Harry avait, cette fois encore, passé la majeure partie de ses vacances enterré -littéralement- au fond de son coffre à Gringotts. Sauf que cette fois, il s'était tenu à son programme d'entraînement, et qu'en bonus, la puberté avait fait son apparition : résultat, lorsque la rentrée commença à s'approcher, il disposait déjà de quelques centimètres en plus et ses biceps, pectoraux et abdominaux commençaient légèrement à se développer. Pour les biceps, il n'avait pas eu à beaucoup travailler : il passait ses journées à brasser des monceaux d'or, de pierreries et d'objets précieux…

Il avait expédié ses devoirs de vacances pendant les premiers jours. Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, les professeurs, pour se venger de ne pas avoir pu leur donner d'examens, les leur donnait à faire en devoirs. Ainsi, ils pouvaient à peu près contrôler le savoir engrangé pendant la dernière année. En plus des devoirs de vacances habituels, bien sûr ! Mais Harry s'était assuré ainsi, comme pendant la première année, de disposer du maximum de temps pour sa voûte.

Il était malgré tout loin d'avoir fini. En revanche, il avait terminé d'inventorier le coffre de Dumbledore : il avait récupéré ce dont il pouvait prouver sa propriété et avait séparé le reste en cinq tas distincts : ce qui lui appartenait, mais dont il ne pouvait pas prouver sa propriété, ce qui appartenait à Helga, Rowena ou Salazar, avec ou sans preuves, et ce dont il ne connaissait pas le propriétaire. Il avait demandé de l'aide à Salazar parfois, via le journal, mais il n'avait évidemment pas réponse à tout. Même si il aimait bien le penser.

Les Gobelins se montrèrent très satisfait, d'une part du travail qu'il leur avait épargné, et d'autre part, du fait qu'il ne cherchait pas à les abuser. Harry n'était pas pressé de retrouver ses affaires et artefacts manquants. C'était des objets d'un autre temps, et ils étaient certes utiles et puissants, mais ils ne lui étaient pas nécessaires pour l'instant.

Il apprit dans la Gazette du Sorcier la victoire de la famille Weasley à la loterie et s'en montra heureux pour eux. Des gens comme ça méritaient un peu de chance. Il n'étaient pas tous fréquentables au même degré, mais même Ron pouvait être un gentil garçon, et Ginny, une fillette agréable. Harry avait souri devant la photo du clan Weasley au grand complet, badge de Préfet-en-Chef et rat compris. Merlin, qu'ils étaient nombreux ! Il était dommage que presque la totalité de leurs gains aient été dépensés dans un voyage, mais avec un peu de chance, Ron pourrait s'acheter une nouvelle baguette : il avait trouvé le moyen de casser la sienne l'année dernière, et de toute façon, elle lui venait de son frère ! Harry espérait vraiment pour lui qu'il pourrait avoir la sienne maintenant. Et puis, une famille comme celle des Weasley ne devait pas partir en vacances bien souvent. Harry comprenait leur choix, quelque part. Et de toute façon, les Weasley n'étaient pas du genre à enterrer leurs fonds dans un coffre, ils étaient trop généreux pour ça…

Malgré tout, en regardant la photo, Harry n'avait pu empêcher un léger malaise de faire son apparition. Le même qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le rat de Ron. L'animal se tenait sur son épaule, plus maigre que jamais et les moustaches tombantes. Le soleil d'Égypte semblait définitivement ne pas lui réussir… Mais il se souvenait des conversations de dortoir entre Ron et les autres. Croûtard avait autrefois appartenu à Percy, le grand frère de Ron, qui lui avait donné son rat lorsque leurs parents lui avaient offert un hibou pour le féliciter pour sa nomination en tant que Préfet. Quel âge avait Croûtard ? Un rat normal ne vit qu'un à deux ans normalement. Croûtard était, de toute évidence, bien plus âgé, alors comment avait-il réussi à survivre jusqu'ici ?

Harry frissonna. Il aurait du se pencher sur la question plus tôt. Quoi que soit ce rat, l'avoir dans son entourage proche n'était certainement pas sain pour Ron. Certaines Créatures magiques se nourrissaient d'énergie vitale. Même si ce n'était certainement pas le cas de ce rat, il était trop décrépit pour ça. D'autres pouvaient se nourrir de Magie, de Connaissances, de sang, de toutes sortes de choses ! Il devrait réussir à rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Ron cette année, et se débrouiller pour examiner Croûtard…

Connaissant le sale caractère du rouquin, ça allait être compliqué, surtout qu'il n'était pas dans de meilleures dispositions que d'habitude depuis qu'il savait que c'était sa sœur que Harry avait laissé embarquer dans la chambre des secrets…

Lorsqu'il avait du temps, c'est à dire le soir, Harry discutait avec Salazar via son journal. Patienter était dur, mais Tom semblait aller bien. Il avait réussi à transmettre l'énergie vitale qu'il avait prise à Ginny Weasley l'année précédente à son morceau d'âme libre avec succès. Il disposait d'un peu plus de forces, mais pas beaucoup. Il lui manquait l'essentiel : un serviteur pour l'aider. Quelqu'un qui lui serait entièrement dévoué. Les raisons de ce dévouement, il s'en fichait, il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un qui exécuterait ses ordres, y compris de basses besognes. Mais il ne pouvait demander d'aide à aucun des Mangemorts libres. Ils étaient soient trop dangereux, comme McNair, qui avait un sérieux grain selon lui, soit trop importants, comme Lucius Malefoy et Snape, qui étaient en poste à Poudlard…

Un soir, cependant, Harry et Tom furent interrompus dans leur correspondance par de légers coups frappés à la porte. Harry ouvrit et Tom, l'aubergiste, l'informa qu'un invité l'attendais dans le salon privé.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'attendait personne, et ne voyait pas qui pouvait bien s'inviter sans prévenir. Prenant la baguette de Gryffondor, au cas où, il suivit l'aubergiste avec circonspection jusqu'à un petit salon, où un homme en costume à rayure et chapeau melon vert, le visage flasque et l'air anxieux l'attendait dans un fauteuil devant la cheminé, avec à la main une tasse de thé.

-Harry ! S'exclama l'homme en se levant et en ouvrant les bras pour l'accueillir. Mon garçon, je suis ravi de te rencontrer !

L'homme sembla s'apercevoir qu'il avait toujours sa tasse à la main et la posa prestement avec un léger rougissement, sous le regard scrutateur de Harry. Qui était cet homme ? Il ne le connaissait pas.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser Tom, dit l'homme, et l'aubergiste se retira en fermant la porte.

Harry rapprocha sa main de sa taille, la posant discrètement sur le manche de sa baguette, dissimulée sous son T-shirt.

-Est-ce que nous nous connaissons Monsieur ?

Il détestait qu'on lui parle comme à un gosse, qu'on l'appelle par son prénom d'un air familier alors qu'on ne le connaissait pas et qu'on l'appelle « mon garçon ! » Seul des enfoirés comme Dumbledore ou son oncle avaient fait ça, et Harry espérait qu'aujourd'hui, il s'en mordaient les doigts…

-Merlin ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je suis Cornélius Fudge, Harry, le Ministre de la Magie !

Harry lâcha sa baguette et retint un gloussement. Cet homme s'appelait Fudge, ce qui veut dire « caramel ». Amélia Bones l'avait plus d'une fois qualifié de « flan ». Effectivement, vu son visage flasque et ses joues tombantes, quelque chose comme « Flamby » était plus approprié. Il se souvenait encore de ces petits pots de crème dont Dudley se gavait, enfant. Les joues de l'homme en face de lui semblaient avoir la même consistance de gelée. Et cet homme n'était pas dangereux ! Agaçant, certes, bien trop sur de lui sans doute, mais pas dangereux. Pas menaçant, d'après la toute nouvelle Présidente du Magenmagot, sauf dans sa bêtise…

-Monsieur le Ministre, répondit Harry, surpris, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

A ce moment là, un léger mouvement dans l'air, comme un brouillard de chaleur attira son attention, et il remarqua les hommes qui se cachaient discrètement dans les ombres. Un sort de dissimulation, et d'un niveau assez faible. Il avait appris mieux à ses élèves les plus assidus. L'effort était louable. Inutile, puisqu'il les avait grillés, mais louable. Aussitôt, Harry fut de nouveau sur ses gardes…

-Oh ! Rien d'important ! J'espérais simplement pouvoir parler un peu avec toi. Assied-toi donc ! Du thé ? Des biscuits ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Est ce que cet homme se fichait de lui ? La main de nouveau sur sa baguette, Harry ne fit pas un pas pour s'asseoir.

-Pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce que le Ministère me veux et qui nécessite deux Aurors ! Parlez vite et bien, voulez-vous ? Et veuillez laisser vos gardes du corps ou ils se trouvent !

Fudge sursauta, et aussitôt, les deux hommes sortirent de l'ombre.

-Comment nous avez-vous repéré ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux, que Harry reconnut comme étant Kingsley Shacklebot, Sang-Pur et membre du Magenmagot.

Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Simple, ce sort est ridiculement visible pour qui sait bien regarder. Suis-je donc une menace pour que le Ministre se veuille ainsi escorté ?

-En réalité, c'est pour vous que nous sommes là, poursuivit le deuxième Auror, un homme blond aux cheveux coupés en brosse, que Harry ne reconnu pas.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Shacklebot.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je lui avait bien dit que nous ne servirions à rien, répondit l'Auror noir en désignant le Ministre de la tête.

L'homme, le visage rouge, semblait au bord de l'apoplexie devant la conversation qu'il avait souhaité diriger et qui se déroulait sans lui.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous attaquer, mais plutôt pour vous protéger, reprit le blond d'un ton grave.

Harry haussa un nouveau sourcil.

-Et que se passe-t-il de si grave pour que moi en particulier, je sois en danger ?

Fudge saisit aussitôt l'occasion de reprendre la main.

-Vois-tu Harry, il y a eu un incident… Un regrettable incident… Commença-t-il en grimaçant.

-Quel genre d'incident ? Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

-Et bien… C'est à dire que… Je ne voudrais pas que tu pense que c'est de notre faute… Nous avons sans doute commis une erreur à un moment donné, mais…

-Ce que Monsieur le Ministre essaye de vous dire, décoda Shacklebot, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que vous considériez le Ministère comme totalement incompétent, ce qui est malgré tout déjà le cas, j'en suis sur…

Harry se contenta de sourire d'un air sarcastique.

-Venez-en au fait, je vous prie.

-L'un de nos détenus s'est évadé, conclut l'Auror noir.

Fudge hoqueta de terreur devant l'Auror qui énonçait si clairement son incompétence… Ce Shacklebot ! Malgré tous les pots de vin qu'il avait pu essayer de discrètement lui verser, -et que l'homme avait toujours refusés-, il n'avait jamais pu le contrôler ! Mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de l'emmener, ce crétin était l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine…

Harry sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir sous la surprise.

-Et alors ? En quoi…

-Monsieur Potter, reprit l'Auror blond, savez-vous ou sont emprisonnés nos détenus ?

Et alors Harry comprit.

-Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un s'est évadé d'Azkaban ? Qu'il a échappé à l'emprise des Détraqueurs ?

-C'est ça, acquiesça l'Auror noir.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Et il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée que cette personne pouvait être innocente ?

-Pardon !? S'étrangla le Ministre, en même temps que les deux Aurors le fixaient, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Les Détraqueurs sont des âmes en peine qui se nourrissent du bonheur des détenus. Deux solutions : la première, cet homme n'avait juste aucun souvenir heureux à leur fournir, ce qui est déjà terrible pour lui. Les Détraqueurs l'ont donc plongé dans un état de détresse permanente, auquel il a fini par résister, puisqu'il n'a jamais rien connu d'autre. La deuxième solution est, en revanche, que cette personne, malgré tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle puisse avoir, n'ait finalement rien commis qu'elle puisse se reprocher. Même le dernier des fous qui a perdu toute notion de bien et de mal se retrouve terrassé par les Détraqueurs parce que sa Magie sait que ce qu'il a commis est mal ! Mais si au contraire, cet homme est innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse et le sait au plus profond de lui-même, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait trouvé la force de s'en aller…

Fudge se redressa sur son siège, outré !

-Cet homme à tué douze Moldus et un Sorcier d'un seul sortilège, Harry !

-Premièrement, vous allez cesser de vous adresser à moi aussi familièrement. Deuxièmement, as-t-on des preuves de tout cela ?

-Il a été pris sur le fait, répondit l'Auror blond. Il s'est laissé prendre sans résistance au milieu de la rue pleine de cadavres. Il riait.

-Vous l'avez donc pensé fou. Soit. Qu'a déterminé le procès ?

Les deux Aurors s'entre-regardèrent, gênés. Harry soupira.

-Laissez-moi deviner, il n'en a pas eu, n'est ce pas ?

-Il a été pris sur le fait… Répéta l'Auror blond d'une voix basse.

-Mais c'est vrai qu'il a, parait-il, toujours montré une étrange résistance aux Détraqueurs… Renchérit Shacklebot.

-Même si il a été pris sur le fait, ne vivons-nous pas dans le Monde Magique, ou les apparences sont souvent trompeuses ?

-C'est à dire qu'avec le climat politique de l'époque… Et avec ce qu'on a retrouvé de sa victime…

-Laquelle ?

-Le sorcier. On a retrouvé qu'un doigt…

-Et qui cet homme visait-il exactement ? Pourquoi ce sorcier là ?

Les deux Aurors se regardèrent à nouveau, mal à l'aise.

-Black était fou ! Répondit Fudge à leur place. Il ne visait personne en particulier ! C'était un suivant du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres !

-C'était juste après sa Chute. Beaucoup ont pensé que Black voulait prendre sa place, renchérit l'Auror à la peau noire.

-Nous en venons enfin au fait, vous avez peur qu'il m'attaque… Soupira Harry, soudainement fatigué.

-Évidemment que nous avons peur pour vous ! Explosa Fudge, lassé d'être mis de côté dans la conversation. C'est pour ça que le Ministère vous assigne ces deux Aurors pour vous protéger, que vous êtes prié de ne pas vous balader dans le Monde Moldu et de rentrer à votre chambre avant la nuit !

Aussitôt, Harry se redressa. Sa Magie s'échappait de lui par vagues furieuses et soudain, il sembla comme grandi par sa puissance. Fudge se recroquevilla sur sa chaise…

-Comment osez-vous !? Demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde et grave, la voix de Gryffondor. Comment osez-vous me traiter comme un gamin !? Pensez-vous réellement que j'en sois un ? Pensez-vous réellement que cet homme puisse réussir à m'atteindre ? Ou bien que vos Aurors puissent m'être d'une quelconque utilité? Alors qu'ils ne sont même pas capables de se dissimuler ?

-C'est ce que je me suis tué à lui expliquer pendant trois quarts d'heure, tenta timidement l'Auror à la peau noire…

La colère de Harry retomba.

-Il est vrai que vous avez déjà vécu cela lors du procès, se rappela Harry en se rappelant de la façon dont il laissait actuellement échapper sa Magie.

Shacklebot grimaça.

-Je m'en serais bien passé, croyez-moi. Vous nous fichez la trouille…

Harry s'aperçut alors que Fudge était réduit à une masse couinante enfoncée dans son fauteuil et que les deux Aurors avaient sorti leur baguette. Il se retourna alors vers le Ministre, toujours furieux, mais plus calme.

-Que les choses soient bien claires, Ministre Fudge, je n'ai certainement pas besoin de la protection du Ministère ! Vous allez rentrer vous enterrer dans votre bureau, parce que c'est, de toute évidence, la seule chose que vous savez faire ! Et vous allez embarquer vos Aurors, parce que sinon je les fous à la porte moi-même, et ne vous avisez pas de me faire surveiller, ou bien je ferais de votre vie un Enfer, est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Le Ministre hocha piteusement la tête comme un enfant pris en faute et les deux Aurors cachèrent leur ricanement derrière une quinte de toux.

-Je crois que nous allons prendre congé, Monsieur Potter.

-Cela serait au mieux, Lord Shacklebot, répondit Harry, et n'oubliez pas d'emmener « ça » avec vous ! Dit-il en désignant le Ministre de la tête, qui semblait furieux d'être réduit à l'état de chose. Shacklebot acquiesça.

-Messieurs, Monsieur le Ministre, salua Harry.

Et il sortit.


	2. Chapter 2

Suite à cette conversation, il avertit Salazar qu'un de ses suivants s'était apparemment échappé d'Azkaban, mais que bêtement, il avait oublié son nom! Fudge l'avait tellement mis sur les nerfs qu'il avait passé sa soirée à pester contre les incapables du Ministère et l'information lui avait échappé. Tom, d'ailleurs, se montra perplexe. De tous ses anciens Mangemorts, il n'en voyait pas un qui ai pu être suffisamment équilibré pour échapper aux Détraqueurs, ce qui confirma à Harry que l'évadé devait être innocent. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne devrait pas l'ennuyer. Si il n'avait rien à voir avec Tom, pourquoi devrait-il l'attaquer ?

Le lendemain, épuisé par une nuit agitée, Harry s'était octroyé un jour de congé, et alors qu'il lisait un journal en dégustant une glace au goût aussi bizarre qu'absolument fantastique à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, glacier favori du Monde Sorcier londonien, il apprit, avec le reste dudit Monde Sorcier, l'évasion de ce fameux criminel.

**« L'IMPOSSIBLE S'EST ****RÉALISÉ****, ****UN DÉTENU**** S'EST ****ÉVADÉ****DE LA PRISON D'AZKABAN**** ! ****SON NOM : SIRIUS BLACK**»

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Le nom lui disait quelque chose… Sous les cris paniqués de ses voisins, Il avait rapidement continué sa lecture.

En dessous de ce gros titre un brin racoleur s'étalait une grande photo en noir et blanc d'un homme au visage émacié, les cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, emmêlés et crasseux, au moins autant que son visage…

L'homme aurait pu crier, s'insurger, ou juste le fixer de son regard hanté, comme le faisaient les hommes identiques sur les photos des journaux de ses voisins, mais à la grande stupéfaction de Harry, l'homme de son journal lui fit un clin d'œil presque malicieux. Il lui semblait étrangement familier.

Avec un sursaut, Harry se rappela ou il l'avait vu : sur les photos que Hagrid lui avait offertes en première année ! Le fameux ami de ses parents qui « avait mal tourné » !

De plus en plus curieux, Harry s'empressa de lire l'article, mais il n'apprit pas grand-chose de plus que ce que les Aurors lui avaient dit hier soir. Seulement que le sorcier tué s'appelait Peter Pettigrew, et que Fudge était tellement flippé qu'il avait prévenu le premier ministre Moldu.

Il sortit brusquement son carnet et commença à écrire.

_Hé, Tom, tu connais un Sirius Black ?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Black ? Oui, bien sûr ! La quasi-totalité des Black ont été de mes Mangemorts. Sauf lui. Il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix et il était impossible de le trouver sans tomber sur ton père… _

…_Alors pourquoi est ce qu'on l'accuse d'avoir été ton plus fervent partisan et bras droit ?_

_Aucune idée. Mes deux bras droits ont toujours été Lucius et Severus… _

Harry remercia Tom et, en terminant sa glace, réfléchit. Ses parents n'avaient-ils pas également un ami qui s'appelait Peter ? Les deux étaient-ils liés ? Et si oui, pour quelle raison Sirius aurait-il voulu le tuer ? Hagrid avait qualifié Peter de « lâche », mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette appellation ? A moins que ce ne soit juste son caractère…

Il termina sa glace et se leva, décidé à flâner. Il savait reconnaître lorsqu'un combat était perdu d'avance, surtout contre ses propres pensées. Il n'avait pas encore toutes les pièces du puzzle, il ne lui servait à rien d'essayer de le terminer…

Harry gloussa. Il avait passé la journée à traîner dehors, entre la boutique de Quidditch, et leur tout nouvel Éclair de Feu qu'il devait se retenir d'acheter, et la terrasse du glacier, et le jour commençait à décliner. Et il avait particulièrement envie d'emmerder Fudge !

Harry n'était pas stupide, il savait que des Aurors le surveillaient, simplement ils avaient du être mis en garde par Shacklebot et faisaient attention à ne pas trop s'approcher. Il n'allait avoir aucune difficulté à les semer. Et il allait se faire un plaisir de se faire la malle dans le Monde Moldu et de rentrer bien après la tombée de la nuit !

Il rentra au Chaudron Baveur et pris quelques vêtements un peu plus chauds, sa bourse d'argent Sorcier, et celle d'argent Moldu, qu'il avait fait changer au début des vacances. Il avait toujours de l'argent Moldu sur lui, au cas où il en aurait besoin. Il passa au bar pour commander un sandwich à Tom, et sortit.

Harry se mit à se promener dans les rues de Londres. Il s'amusa à retrouver Vauxhall Hall, ou Tom avait acheté son journal, et en retrouva un presque identique, même si il ne l'acheta pas. Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin d'un journal intime ? Il avait déjà Tom, et il lui répondait en plus…

Il mangea distraitement son sandwich, assis sur un banc en regardant les gens passer. Il avait encore faim. Pourtant, Tom n'avait pas été chiche…

Bizarrement, il avait envie de retourner à Privet Drive. Pour tirer un trait sur cette partie de sa vie. Définitivement. Il s'acheta un énorme sandwich, un café, un cookie et une petite bouteille d'eau, qu'il mit dans son sac et se rendit à King's Cross, pour un autre train que le Poudlard Express, pour une fois. Il s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il avait emmené sa cape d'invisibilité. C'était pour quoi déjà ? Ah, oui, c'était pour semer les Aurors. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin, cela dit. Un bête sort de confusion avait suffit.

Il prit un billet pour le train régional qui l'amènerait dans le Surrey, qui circulait encore à cette heure de sortie des bureaux, et pour le bus qui l'amènerait, de là, à Little Whinging et l'attendit en buvant son café. Dans le train, il sortit les tomates de son sandwich et les mâchonna distraitement, puis il mangea son cookie et but son café. Finalement, il n'avait plus faim. Il avait besoin de retourner là bas, mais quelque part, ça lui coupait l'appétit…

Lorsqu'il fut finalement arrivé devant le quatre Privet Drive, il faisait déjà nuit noire, et il était fatigué. Sans compter qu'il allait sans doute dormir à la gare. En se plantant devant la grande maison, qui n'était plus aussi parfaite depuis le départ de ses propriétaires, il se demanda si ça lui aurait fait plus d'effet de revenir en plein jour. Sans doute que non. Mais quand même, il ne ressentait rien, absolument rien, à l'idée de ne plus jamais revenir ici, dans cette maison ou il avait passé les onze premières années de sa vie, excepté la première. Est ce qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir au moins un petit, tout petit pincement au cœur ? Est ce que c'était normal de se sentir aussi vide ?

Il regarda la pelouse laissée à l'abandon et remplie d'herbes folles, loin de l'uniformité parfaite et régulière que son oncle lui faisait donner au gazon, en arrachant les mauvaises herbes à la main, ou bien en tondant la pelouse, quel que soit le temps, ce qui valait à Harry de recevoir une punition supplémentaire lorsqu'il pleuvait et que la lame de la tondeuse glissait sur l'herbe mouillée, donnant des coupes inégales et aspergeant ses vêtements de boue. Une fois, il s'était même électrocuté en allumant cette foutue tondeuse, dont un loir avait grignoté le fil d'allumage. Son oncle l'avait battu et enfermé dans son placard pendant une semaine pour avoir abîmé la tondeuse et parce que les réparations lui avaient coûté plus d'une centaine de livres, alors que Harry gisait dans son placard, sanglotant de douleur, se demandant si il allait pouvoir un jour re-bouger son bras tétanisé…

Harry serra les mâchoires, sentant lentement la colère s'insinuer en lui. La petite barrière blanche du jardin n'était plus aussi blanche que quand il la repeignait chaque dimanche. La peinture avait cloqué sous le chaud soleil d'été et, aidée par les pluies printanières, s'était écaillée. Les plates bandes de la tante Pétunia avaient été dévorées par les limaces, il ne restait plus que quelques rogatons de plantes mourantes. Forcément, puisque Harry n'était plus là pour se lever au milieu de la nuit, et jeter les limaces dans les jardins des voisins. La pelouse était également envahie par les crottes des chats de la vieille Mrs Figg, qui avaient toujours pris leur jardin pour leur litière, malgré le nombre conséquent de fois ou Vernon était allé houspiller la pauvre vieille dame. Ça aussi, Harry devait se lever tôt pour s'en débarrasser chez les autres…

Harry serra les poings, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Lentement, il s'avança dans la petite allée dont les graviers n'étaient plus ratissés tous les jours, et ouvrit la porte d'un sort informulé. Il entra à l'intérieur, referma prudemment la porte, et à la lueur de la baguette de Gryffondor, regarda ce qui avait été sa « maison ».

Les Dursley avaient visiblement été pris par surprise, ils semblaient être partis dans la précipitation. Ou plutôt, comme si on ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de partir. Harry ignorait comment se déroulaient les interpellations judiciaires dans ce genre de cas et s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les immondes photos de Dudley sur les murs, la décoration qui puait la richesse et le snobisme, les vêtements de luxe dans les placards, les montagnes de jouets que Dudley n'utilisait jamais, préférant passer sa vie à cramer les quelques neurones qu'il lui restait devant la télévision, probablement celle qu'il avait fait installer à ses parents dans la cuisine. Sans doute s'était-il plaint que le trajet entre le canapé du salon et le frigo était trop long ! A la façon dont la télé était placée, Dudley pouvait sans doute s'asseoir par terre et piller le réfrigérateur sans la quitter du regard…

Et tout ce que Harry avait au milieu de tout ça, c'était quoi ? Le petit placard sous l'escalier devant lequel il se trouvait actuellement !

Harry, l'émotion faisant trembler sa main, ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. Enfin, lumière. Il n'avait pas de lumière. Il devait allumer celle du couloir pour en avoir un peu par les stries sur la porte, qui lui permettaient de respirer. Inutile de dire que cette lumière, -et parfois, l'air-, était très insuffisante pour qu'il puisse faire ses devoirs. C'était d'ailleurs de là qu'il tenait ses lunettes ! Ainsi, il était toujours puni, et passait sans doute plus de temps à l'école en une année que Dudley dans toute sa vie…

Sans lui pour les déranger, les araignées avaient colonisé l'endroit. Oh ! Elles s'étaient toujours bien accommodées de lui, de toute façon. Mais là, elles avaient fait du placard leur cathédrale !

Essayant de ne pas abîmer les toiles, Harry ramassa avec émotion la vieille paire de chaussettes, qu'il avait probablement oubliée lorsque les Dursley lui avaient donné sa chambre, et en sortit le petit soldat en plastique et la petite voiture, tous deux cassés, avec lesquels il avait joué toute son enfance… Il n'y avait que des jouets cassés qu'il pouvait récupérer de toute façon. Et encore, si la tante Pétunia les avait trouvés, elle l'aurait sans doute sévèrement puni, c'est pour ça qu'il les avait toujours cachés ! Et gare à lui si il volait quelque chose de trop gros, même inutilisable ! Sa joue droite et son dos se souvenaient encore du jour ou il avait ramassé les pages déchirées d'un livre que Dudley avait à peine regardé…

Tremblant, Harry regarda le petit soldat en plastique et la petite voiture. Le petit soldat avait perdu ses jambes à la guerre, -Dudley les lui avait arrachées-, et la petite voiture avait eu un accident, elle n'avait plus de roues avant. Mais ces petits jouets, ces deux tout petits jouets, lui avaient tenu compagnie dans la noirceur et la solitude de son placard. Ils étaient si précieux à ses yeux ! Ils lui avaient offert des heures de bonheur !

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry vérifia si il n'avait rien oublié d'autre, et décrocha de la porte un vieux dessin, représentant « maman, papa et Harry », qu'il avait fait quand il était petit. Bizarrement, quand il avait demandé du scotch à la tante Pétunia pour l'accrocher sur sa porte, elle avait dit oui. Elle lui avait rappelé que ses parents étaient des incapables qui étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, mais elle avait dit oui. Harry supposait que quelque part, elle avait été attendrie. Il referma la porte, éteignit la lumière et monta à l'étage. Là, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. La plus petite. Tellement petite que les jouets cassés de Dudley l'avaient littéralement remplie au fil des ans, et que lorsque les Dursley avaient décidé d'y installer Harry, il avait fallu au moins une demie-douzaine de voyages à la déchetterie pour tout jeter, et en remplissant l'énorme voiture de l'oncle Vernon s'il vous plaît ! Bien sûr, Harry avait pratiquement tout fait…

Harry entra dans la chambre et alluma la lumière. Elle était vide. Ou plutôt, Dudley s'était empressé de la re-remplir. Les meubles étaient cassés, sans doute pour que si il revenait un jour, il les retrouve dans cet état. Harry pu compter trois consoles de jeu dernier cri, apparemment enfoncées par un coup de poing rageur, une carabine à plomb au canon tordu, Dudley ayant de toute évidence posé ses énormes fesses dessus, deux cages à oiseaux vides, -ce crétin aurait été fichu de leur tordre le coup parce qu'il n'aimait pas leur chant, voir même de les manger, si les plumer et les cuire n'avait pas demandé tant d'efforts. Ils avisa de vieux livres de classes quasi-neufs, Dudley les avait-il seulement ouverts ? Des jeux de sociétés aux pièces éparpillées, des vêtements déchirés, et toutes sortes de choses maintenant inutiles et brisées. Et de l'existence de Harry, il ne restait rien…

Rien ! Aucune trace ! Dudley avait même arraché le calendrier qu'il s'était fait en accrochant une feuille sur le mur, comptant les jours des mois pour garder le fil de l'année. Les Dursley l'enfermaient trop souvent dans sa chambre des jours pour qu'il puisse le faire autrement. Et puis à ce moment là, il s'agissait d'attendre Poudlard…

Et Harry s'aperçut que, en partant à Poudlard, il avait tout emporté. Toutes ses possessions. Parce qu'à l'époque, il ne possédait rien d'autre que ses livres de cours, et les vêtements trop grands qu'il avait, une fois encore, récupérés de Dudley. Heureusement que l'une de ses premières actions en se retrouvant sur le Chemin de Traverse avait été de se faire faire une garde-robe ! Il avait demandé de l'aide à Severus pour ça, ne sachant pas ou trouver les bons tailleurs…

En rebroussant chemin jusqu'à l'entrée, Harry, pleurant de tristesse et de rage, jeta les cadres au sol, piétina les photos de Dudley d'un pas rageur. Dudley à son premier anniversaire, Dudley à son deuxième anniversaire, Dudley à Noël, Dudley sur sa bicyclette toute neuve, qui était bientôt devenue trop fragile pour ne pas ployer sous son poids ! Il ne l'avait utilisée que deux semaines de toute façon, arguant que « c'était trop fatiguant ! »

Dudley devant sa première console de jeux, la deuxième, troisième, la quatrième ! Dudley dans les bras de la tante Marge, nul doute qu'il devait déjà avoir un gros billet dans son poing porcin pour supporter cette étreinte…

La tante Marge. Encore une garce que Harry aurait du foutre en taule. Il se demandait si Amélia ferait quelque chose si il le lui demandait. A moins qu'il ne dénonce à la police son élevage illégal de Bulldogs en pleine banlieue résidentielle ? Harry grimaça. Les chiens seraient sans doute piqués si il faisait ça. La grosse vache les élevait comme si ils étaient des rois. Il valait mieux laisser faire le temps, un gosse serait forcément mordu un jour ou l'autre. Mais il passerait la voir un de ces quatre, histoire de lui rappeler que son frère, sa belle-sœur et son neveu parfait n'étaient qu'une bande d'enfoirés qui battaient les enfants !

Ivre de colère, Harry s'en donna à cœur joie en jetant au sol les vases, la vaisselle et tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver de précieux. Oh, il n'emporta rien, rien qui n'était pas à lui, c'est à dire rien à part son petit soldat, sa petite voiture et son dessin. Il ne voulait rien emporter de cette maison de toute façon. De cette maison où il n'était rien !

Écumant de rage, il sortit de la maison et en claqua la porte à coups de pieds. Il s'arrêta un instant en se demanda si son grabuge avait attiré quelqu'un, mais non, tout semblait calme. Il réfléchit brièvement et s'aperçut alors qu'en entrant, il avait brisé des scellés. Il y avait aussi un mot, de toute évidence écrit par un Vernon rageur et qui disait « ON REVIENDRA ALORS FOUTEZ LE CAMP ! »

Harry ricana. Alors comme ça, ces fumiers pensaient revenir, hein ? Il sortit la baguette de Gryffondor et engloba la maison d'un sort, pour protéger celles des voisins. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac et la coinça entre ses genoux, avant de remettre son sac sur son dos et de revêtir la cape, puis il écarta les bras et laissa sa Magie lui échapper…

Il y eût un bruit formidable ! Une explosion monumentale ! La maison avait été soufflée d'un seul coup et aussi rapidement qu'elle avait disparu, les lumières des maisons voisines s'allumèrent, des cris de panique retentirent…

Harry n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Juste enflammé une conduite de gaz. Il s'était assuré qu'il n'arriverait rien aux voisins, c'était une bande de snobinards qui pensaient fermement qu'être débraillé devait être puni par la loi, et qui n'avaient strictement rien fait pour l'aider en le voyant souffrir toutes ces années, mais ils ne méritaient certainement pas de mourir pour leur stupidité. En un clin d'œil, la maison du quatre Privet Drive n'était plus là. Et avec elle, le passé de Harry. Il n'était plus, définitivement plus Harry Potter, le petit garçon terrifié qui vivait dans un placard en pleurant sur ses parents disparus, cherchant à échapper aux coups de son cousin et à la ceinture de son oncle…

Il n'était plus que Harry James Potter, Sorcier, fils de James et Lily Potter, descendant, héritier et Réincarnation de Godric Gryffondor. Et cela lui suffisait. Lorsque les Dursley reviendraient, ils ne retrouveraient plus rien, et peut être qu'ainsi, ils comprendraient comment il avait vécu pendant toutes ces années. Harry en doutait cependant. Il aurait fallu des dizaines de vies pour faire rentrer leurs erreurs dans leurs crânes épais !

Sans faire plus attention aux cris de panique, ni aux sirènes qui commençaient à s'entendre au loin, il s'éloigna, marcha jusqu'au petit parc ou il se réfugiait parfois. Il passa devant les voisins, qui étaient sortis sur le pas de leur porte pour mieux voir. C'était leur attraction du jour. Bande de crétins.

Arrivé au parc, il s'assit sur une des balançoires, retira sa cape d'invisibilité et la posa sur la balançoire d'à côté, balançant distraitement ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Et puis il s'arrêta subitement. Il connaissait cette sensation. Ce picotement à l'arrière de la nuque. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'observait.

Il analysa rapidement ses possibilités. Ce quelqu'un ou ce quelque chose était dans son dos. Quoi que ce soit, ça l'avait sans doute vu retirer la cape, mais ça n'avait pas hurlé en le voyant apparaître. Donc soit c'était terrorisé, soit ça savait très bien ce qu'il avait fait, voir même, qu'il était là. Et Harry penchait pour la deuxième solution. Attraper sa cape pour la remettre serait inutile, beaucoup trop lent. Par contre, il pouvait faire semblant d'avoir fini de s'amuser, se relever, et faire comme si il se retournait pour ramasser ses affaires…

Harry descendit calmement de sa balançoire et épousseta la poussière sur son pantalon. Puis, d'un mouvement vif, il se retourna, la baguette brandie, et recula d'un pas.

Devant lui se trouvait une ombre. Deux yeux brillants. Et la forme massive de quelque chose de grand…


	3. Chapter 3

Vous aviez tous deviné, même si ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guests:**

**ariane:** Merci, c'est gentil, à vendredi alors :)

**Natsu:** Merci, dans ce cas, tu devrais aimer une histoire que je publierai prochainement ou Harry, sans être une réincarnation ni rien, n'est pas non plus un gentil pitit nenfant manipulable... Tu me diras! Et je publie toujours deux chapitres d'un coup! Enfin, quand je publie deux histoires à la fois! D'habitude, je publie deux fics en même temps et donc je mets un chapitre de chaque, mais là j'ai posé la question aux gens et je me suis fais jeter, alors bon... Oui, une fic par tome, mais seulement jusqu'au retour de Voldy, et donc jusqu'au tome 4! ;)

**Nirthy:** Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, voila la suite, à bientôt :)

**rog:** Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, bonne continuation à toi aussi, voici la suite :)

**Mamy 83:** Oui, c'est le principe: l'histoire mais avec Harry-Gryffi, j'ai même repris les dialogues parfois! Voici Sirius, et oui, Harry est beaucoup plus intelligent que dans le livre original...^^

**Rs:** Tant mieux si tu n'es pas déçue! Merci, je suis contente que tu me dise ça, j'avais peur que mes histoires ne plaisent pas! Je publie tous les vendredi, donc la suite toujours vite, rassure-toi ;)

* * *

Harry ne fit pas un geste et bizarrement, la chose n'en fit pas non plus.

_Cette Créature n'est pas normale_, pensa Harry.

-Lumos, murmura-t-il, et le bout de sa baguette s'illumina, laissant voir un gigantesque chien noir…

Le chien recula précipitamment en couinant, comme si ses yeux étaient agressés par la lueur de la baguette, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Harry la baissa, et le chien se rapprocha, retournant à sa place initiale, à quelques mètres de Harry.

_Ce n'est pas un chien_, pensa Harry. _Ce n'est pas un simple chien._

L'animal restait immobile, sans approcher, sans reculer, sans grogner. Dans ses yeux tristes brillait une lueur d'intelligence, mais aussi de curiosité, et quelque part, une certaine joie, et beaucoup de tristesse…

_Animagus_, se dit Harry. _Définitivement pas un véritable animal_…

Harry se baissa, tendit la main, et le chien la flaira, s'approcha, et couina d'un air ravi, alors que Harry lui grattait la tête derrière les oreilles. Son poil était sale, répugnant, même, et son odeur, épouvantable ! D'un geste de sa baguette, Harry lui lança un sort de rafraîchissement, et le chien baissa les yeux un instant, penaud, avant de japper de remerciement en sentant son poil plus propre. Il n'était pas lavé pour de vrai, mais au moins, la couche supérieure de crasse était partie, et il ne sentait plus mauvais.

Harry s'assit par terre et, sortant son sandwich encore entier de son sac, il le déposa sur le sol, devant le chien.

-Je te préviens, j'ai mangé toutes les tomates, dit-il d'un air amusé.

Le chien commença à fourrager dans le sandwich avec son nez, visiblement affamé. Et puis Harry percuta. Ces yeux. Ce regard.

La photo !

Harry tourna brièvement la tête, écoutant et regardant autour de lui. Les sirènes ne s'entendaient plus, mais des lumières bleutées éclairaient les environs par intermittence. Il entendait aussi les cris des pompiers. Mais il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Toute l'attention du public était focalisée sur la maison en train de brûler…

-Je suppose que j'ai raison de penser que Fudge est un crétin, Monsieur Black. Si vous aviez voulu me tuer, vous auriez eu toutes les occasions de le faire…

Le chien s'arrêta de fouiller le sandwich, figé. Lentement, il releva son regard vers Harry, tête baissée, babines retroussées, mais sans grogner. Harry, toujours assis par terre, resta calme, n'esquissant pas un mouvement pour se relever.

-Deux solutions pour que vous ayez pu vous échapper d'Azkaban, continua-t-il. Soit vous n'aviez aucun souvenir heureux, ce qui est, je le sais d'expérience, impossible, soit vous êtes innocent…

C'était vrai. Il n'était pas possible d'être réellement malheureux. Même avec la vie qu'il avait vécu pendant onze ans, Harry avait réussi à grappiller quelques instants de bonheur. Un bonheur extrêmement simple, évidemment. Le sourire de son institutrice lorsqu'il lui avait offert des fleurs avec un sou trouvé dans la rue, pour la remercier sans le lui dire d'être aussi gentille avec lui. Son sourire avait valu tout l'or du monde à ce moment là pour Harry, et Dudley n'avait jamais rien su de cette histoire de sou, car il n'allait pas à l'école avec lui. Il se souvenait aussi d'un jour ou une vieille dame l'avait trouvé, errant dans la rue dans ses vêtements trop grands, alors qu'il essayait d'échapper à Dudley et à sa bande. Dudley avait fini par l'attraper, mais la vieille dame, en le voyant si maigre, lui avait donné un biscuit. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait jamais mangé à l'époque, et il l'avait chaleureusement remerciée. Il avait aussi pu passer quelques heures dans un champ de fleurs très odorantes autrefois, presque caché dessous, tant il était maigre et tant les fleurs étaient grandes. Le soleil avait chauffé le sol, et il s'était carrément endormi, avant que Dudley et ses amis ne piétinent les fleurs en comprenant que c'était un endroit qu'il affectionnait. Harry avait pleuré et s'était excusé auprès des plantes de tout son petit cœur d'enfant, se jurant de ne plus jamais revenir, pour que Dudley ne revienne plus leur faire du mal…

Le chien releva la tête vers Harry, surpris. Le garçon savait qui il était, et pourtant, il n'avait définitivement pas peur de lui. Mieux, il était même le premier à l'envisager comme innocent…

Se redressant prudemment, le chien se recula. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme en haillons, les cheveux longs et emmêlés, le visage émacié, les yeux méfiants et hantés se trouvait à la place.

-Bonjour Monsieur Black, commença Harry.

-…Salut… Répondit l'homme d'une voix rauque et éraillée, comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée.

L'homme ne bougeait pas, attendant de voir ce que Harry allait bien pouvoir faire, son regard tombant sur le sandwich par intermittence. Harry le désigna.

-Il n'est pas empoisonné vous savez ? Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai juste mangé les tomates…

Ne pouvant résister à l'appel de la nourriture à côté de lui, le fugitif amorça un mouvement d'un air prudent, puis, semblant comprendre que Harry n'allait pas l'attaquer, il étendit prestement sa main et happa le sandwich d'un mouvement vif. Il mordit dedans avec un gémissement de pur bonheur. Harry sortit sa bouteille d'eau de son sac et la fit rouler jusqu'à l'homme, qui termina son sandwich en seulement quelques bouchées, avant de prendre la bouteille d'eau et de la vider d'un seul coup.

-Merci, croassa-t-il, la voix maintenant un peu moins éraillée.

-De rien, répondit simplement Harry. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

L'homme le regarda d'un air méfiant.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas prévenir les Aurors ?

Harry haussa un sourcil malfoyen.

-C'est vrai qu'il arrêteraient de me coller au train. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas dans mes principes de faire emprisonner des innocents. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi Fudge craint tant que vous ne vouliez me tuer, et pourquoi, comme par hasard, je vous retrouve à rôder autour de mon ancienne maison…

L'homme hésita un instant.

-Je te cherchais, c'est vrai… Mais pas pour te tuer… Et la maison semble vide depuis longtemps…

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, tentant de comprendre.

-Elle l'est. J'ai fait emprisonner les Moldus à qui Dumbledore m'avait confié pour maltraitance…

Le colère se mit subitement à brûler dans les yeux de l'homme.

-Ils te battaient ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sombre.

Harry, surpris, répondit.

-Entre autres, oui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que vous semblez vous inquiéter pour moi ?

-Qu'ont-ils fait d'autre ?

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez au final ?

-Répond, s'il te plaît, gémit presque l'homme. Que je sache à quel point j'ai été défaillant…

Les sourcils de Harry se perdirent dans sa frange. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Et qu'il fasse corriger sa vue. Entre autres. Et bordel, pourquoi est ce que cet homme s'inquiétait pour lui ?

-Ils m'ont fait dormir dans un placard pendant dix ans, répondit Harry d'un air circonspect. Ils m'ont fait faire toutes leurs corvées, depuis le jardinage à la cuisine, en passant par le ménage. Mon cousin me courrait après avec ses amis pour me tabasser…

L'homme gémit de nouveau. Un gémissement d'homme blessé. Brièvement, Harry les entoura d'un sort de silence…

-Je suis désolé Harry…

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de nouveau.

-Mais enfin, mais qui êtes vous !? Est ce que je suis censé vous connaître ?

L'homme hésita et soupira.

-…Qu'est ce qu'on t'a dit sur moi ?

-La même chose qu'aux autres, je suppose. Que vous étiez un suivant de Voldemort et que vous avez souhaité prendre sa place à sa chute, que vous avez tué treize personnes, douze Moldus et un Sorcier d'un seul sortilège, et que maintenant que vous vous êtes évadé, vous cherchez à me tuer…

-Je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit, répondit l'homme.

-Je sais, renchérit Harry. Tout comme je sais de source sûre que vous ne suiviez pas Voldemort…

-Quelle source ? Demanda l'homme d'un air méfiant.

-Voldemort, répondit simplement Harry.

L'homme eût un mouvement de recul.

-Non… Commença-t-il d'un air horrifié. Ne me dit pas qu'il est déjà revenu et que tu l'as rejoint ?

Harry se permit un sourire.

-Si il était revenu, ces pauvres Moldus auraient autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'une bête explosion de gaz. Quant à Voldemort lui-même, c'est compliqué. Beaucoup de choses se sont produites depuis que vous avez été envoyé en prison…

-Quel genre de choses ? Demanda l'homme d'un air méfiant.

-Dumbledore y à lui-même été envoyé, entre autres…

A la grande surprise de Harry, l'homme sourit d'un air satisfait.

-Ah ? Bien fait pour sa pomme. Rien que pour t'avoir placé chez ces foutus Moldus ! La prison, c'est à cause de lui que j'y ai passé treize ans ! Il aurait pu m'en sortir et demander un procès, mais il ne l'a pas fait… Si il l'avait fait, j'aurais pu t'élever… Énonça le fugitif d'un ton larmoyant. Cependant, je ne l'ai pas vu à Azkaban. La présence d'un homme tel que lui aurait pourtant du faire du grabuge… Termina-t-il d'un ton pensif.

-Parce qu'il a été envoyé à Nurmengard, répondit Harry. Et bon sang, qui êtes-vous !?

Sirius Black hoqueta.

-Avec Grindelwald ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda l'homme, abasourdi.

-Parce qu'il était aussi cinglé que lui, répondit Harry. Et allez-vous enfin me dire qui vous êtes ?

-Sirius Black… Enfin, ça, je suppose que tu le savais déjà… Mais l'important, c'est que… Je suis ton parrain, Harry.

Harry sursauta.

-Merlin, j'ai encore de la famille en vie !?

-Faut croire… Répondit Sirius. Enfin, en vie, c'est vite dit ! Heureusement que ces Moldus gaspillent la nourriture comme personne, sinon j'aurais fini par crever de faim ! Merci au fait, pour le sandwich…

-De rien, répondit Harry d'un air distrait.

Par les couilles de Merlin ! Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Pourquoi est ce que Snape ne lui en avait jamais parlé !?

Ok, question stupide. De une, il avait cru comprendre, d'après ce que lui avait dit Hagrid, que Snape ne devait pas porter Sirius dans son cœur. Ensuite, pourquoi son tuteur aurait-il du lui parler du dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie, seulement pour lui dire qu'il était en prison ? Et enfin, il ne lui avait jamais demandé si il avait de la famille encore en vie, tout simplement. Encore que, Amélia Bones avait bien mentionné le fait que son parrain était en prison. Il n'avait juste pas fait le lien…

-Pourquoi est ce que Dumbledore à fini à Nurmengard ? Je veux dire, c'est un enfoiré et si je l'avais sous la main, autant dire que je lui ferais volontiers payer ces treize dernières années, mais qu'est ce qui justifie qu'il soit enfermé dans un asile ou se trouve le plus puissant Mage Noir depuis… Enfin, Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Harry poussa un soupir. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait expliquer ça de façon simple…

-J'ai cru comprendre, via ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur mes parents et vous, que vous connaissiez bien la querelle entre Gryffondor et Serpentard… Ou bien le point de vue de Voldemort sur les Sangs-Purs…

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Bien sûr. Quel rapport ?

-Tout est lié. A un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Et ça va être compliqué pour vous de tout comprendre… D'accepter…

-Je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu veux parler…

Harry se mit à fouiller dans son sac. Il en sortit un vieil exemplaire du Chicaneur, qui datait d'il y a presque deux ans. La fameuse édition spéciale qu'il avait mise au point avec le père de Luna. Il en avait toujours une copie dans son sac. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était sentimental…

-Tenez, lisez ça, dit-il en tendant à le journal à son parrain. Dumbledore est en prison depuis bientôt deux ans, maintenant. Depuis le milieu de ma première année. Toutes ses machinations sont racontées la-dedans. Ça expliquera des choses. Mais attendez-vous à ce que ça remette en question ce en quoi vous croyez…

Sirius prit le journal, regardant son filleul d'un air perplexe. Qu'est ce que Dumbledore avait bien pu faire de si terrible pour que cela remonte aux Fondateurs ? Même lui ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé un complot aussi complexe, si ?

Harry tendit sa baguette à Sirius, qui le regarda cette fois-ci d'un air abasourdi. Un sorcier ne confie jamais sa baguette à un autre, à moins qu'il n'ait strictement rien à craindre ou qu'il lui fasse une extrême confiance…

Ils se connaissaient à peine, donc il ne pouvait pas s'agir de confiance. Ça voulait dire que Harry n'avait absolument pas peur de lui. Il en était content, mais d'un autre côté, c'était presque vexant ! En plus, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry avait fait de la Magie tout à l'heure, en informulé en plus... Il n'aurait pas du en être capable et le Ministère aurait déjà du lui tomber dessus! Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu une baguette dans sa main qu'il la prit. De toute façon, il avait besoin de plus de lumière pour lire. Il hoqueta en sentant la puissance affluer dans son bras, stupéfait.

-Cette baguette… Balbutia-t-il.

-C'est celle de Gryffondor, expliqua Harry avec un sourire. Tout est dit dans ce journal. Au moins l'essentiel…


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius baissa les yeux vers le journal sans le voir. Il était époustouflé par la puissance qu'il ressentait dans sa baguette et qui se propageait dans son bras, le réchauffant, avant de s'étendre à tout son corps, dans un certain réconfort…

Il prit une bonne vingtaine de minute pour lire le journal, ébahi par l'ampleur des machinations de Dumbledore, ses doigts froissant parfois le papier dans une rage froide. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état, la lumière de la baguette vacillait, et il devait se forcer à se calmer pour pouvoir continuer à lire. Il eût vaguement conscience que Harry les dissimulait sous un sort de camouflage informulé mais il s'en soucia peu. Si ce que le journal disait était vrai, alors ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi Harry avait fait exploser sa maison. Pourquoi il n'y était plus. Pourquoi il semblait si sur de lui. Et pourquoi sa baguette était si puissante…

Lorsqu'il eût terminé, Sirius repoussa le journal.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, commença-t-il d'une voix blanche…

-A quoi ? Interrogea Harry.

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux sales et emmêlés.

-A tout ! Par les couilles de Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire à… A… Au degré de pourriture de Dumbledore ! Dire que je lui ai fait confiance et que je l'ai suivi, merde ! Et le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres… Bordel, c'est vraiment ton âme sœur ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Mais il a _tué_ tes _parents _! S'exclama l'animagus.

-A cause de Dumbledore et moi, répondit Harry.

-Que ? Non ! Certainement pas à cause de toi.. !

Harry l'interrompit.

-C'est moi qui ai tardé à me réincarner et qui ai poussé Tom à se tourner vers la Magie Noire pour prolonger sa vie. Dumbledore à fait le reste.

-Mais… Mais…

-Vous étiez un proche de mes parents, je sais…

-Que… Bien sûr ! Balbutia l'homme. J'étais le meilleur ami de ton père ! Il m'avait nommé ton parrain ! C'est pour ça que je te cherchais, je voulais savoir comment tu allais…

Puis il sembla percuter quelque chose.

-Quand tu disais que tu étais en contact avec Voldemort…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-L'année dernière, un Horcruxe, c'est à dire un objet renfermant un morceau de son âme, à fait son apparition à Poudlard. Un journal intime, contenant le souvenir de lui à seize ans. Je l'ai récupéré, et nous communiquons de cette façon. Il m'a certifié que si votre famille lui avait effectivement été fidèle, ce n'était pas votre cas…

-…J'arrive pas à croire qu'un type comme lui m'ait défendu.

-A vrai dire, il a retrouvé la mémoire en tant que Salazar. Il n'est plus un Mage Noir. Il cherche à retrouver son corps pour que nous puissions être ensemble…

-…Je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire…

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, les hommes ne peuvent condamner des gens bénis par la Magie.

-Je sais. C'est bien ce que je dis. Mais justement, pour moi, il a tué mes meilleurs amis… Tes parents ! Et tu veux sortir avec lui !

-En parlant de ça, pourquoi est ce que vous vous êtes retrouvé à Azkaban ?

Les poings de Sirius se serrèrent subitement.

-Queudver…

-Queudver ?

Sirius pris une grande inspiration et poussa un soupir.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as appris sur tes parents, mais ton père et moi étions effectivement très proches…

-Vous et deux autres amis formiez un groupe que vous appeliez les Maraudeurs, et vous preniez souvent Severus pour cible. Hagrid m'en a parlé.

Sirius grimaça.

-Je ne suis pas sur d'accepter que Snivellus ait ta tutelle. On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien. Bon. Effectivement, nous étions un groupe de quatre appelé les Maraudeurs. Mais ce que nous n'avons pas su tout de suite, ce que nous n'avons compris qu'en troisième année, lorsque nous avons reçu le cours adéquat, c'est que l'un d'entre nous était un loup-garou ! Nous l'avons baptisé « Lunard », et avons dès cet instant cherché un moyen de l'accompagner pendant ses pleines lunes, pour qu'elles soient plus supportables…

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

-C'est très courageux de votre part ! J'ai eu l'occasion de croiser quelques loups-garous au court de ma vie, -en tant que Gryffondor, je veux dire-, et ils me sont rarement apparus comme fréquentables pendant leurs pleines lunes…

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-On s'en fichait. C'était Lunard. Et c'était la personne la plus gentille et la plus calme que nous connaissions en tant normal…

-Et comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Harry.

Sirius sourit d'un air malicieux.

-Voyons Harry. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

-…Vous êtes devenus des animagus…

-C'est ça ! Ton père et moi avons choisi de grands animaux, pour pouvoir jouer avec Lunard. Je suis devenu un chien et ton père un cerf, ce qui nous a valu les surnoms respectifs de Patmol et Cornedrue…

-Et Queudver ?

Sirius renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Peter… Peter était un lâche. Toujours à se cacher derrière les autres. Il n'attaquait jamais qui que ce soit si nous n'étions pas là pour assurer ses arrières, mais il commençait souvent les combats. Nous n'étions pas si liés que ça en fait, nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun, mais à force de traîner avec nous, il a fini par s'imposer dans notre petit groupe…

-Quel à été son animal ?

Sirius ricana.

-Il était d'accord pour accompagner Remus pendant les pleines lunes puisque nous étions là, mais il était terrifié à l'idée de se faire bouffer ! Il a choisi un animal qui lui permettait de se planquer et d'attendre que ça passe, voire même, de s'éclipser, et le matin, il revenait, comme une fleur et reposé, alors que nous, on avait passé la nuit à distraire Lunard… Il est devenu un rat…

-Un rat ? Demanda Harry pour lui même.

Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Un homme qui se transforme en rat. Un homme que son parrain attaque. Un homme qui s'appelle Peter et qui perd un doigt…

Merlin !

Oh Merlin !

-Il est encore en vie, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Sirius d'un air surpris.

-Parce que Ron Weasley à un rat tout décrépit à qui il manque un doigt et qui vit depuis des années ! Dès la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que quelque chose clochait avec lui, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir quoi ! Merlin, Ron se balade avec un être humain dans sa poche !

-Et un criminel ! S'exclama Sirius. C'est lui qui à lancé dans son dos un sort qui a tué douze Moldus ! Et lui, il s'est coupé un doigt avant de se faire la malle pour me faire accuser !

-Mais pourquoi as-t-il fait ça ? Interrogea Harry.

Sirius soupira.

-Parce qu'il était un Mangemort… Ça n'a peut être pas été rendu public, mais on m'accuse aussi d'avoir trahi tes parents, d'avoir mené Voldemort jusqu'à eux en révélant l'emplacement de leur maison. Peu de gens savent que c'est faux. Dumbledore, entre autres. J'ai à la dernière minute convaincu James que, en tant que son meilleur ami, j'étais un choix trop évident. Je l'ai persuadé de choisir Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Et Peter les a trahis. La première chose qu'il a faite à été de guider Voldemort jusqu'à eux. Jusqu'à toi. Je l'ai poursuivi pour le confronter et le tuer. Lorsqu'il s'est enfui, je me suis mis à rire, parce que je savais qu'un jour, je le retrouverais…

-…Si vous pouviez attendre un peu…

-Pardon !? S'exclama Sirius, comme si il avait mal entendu.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ce Peter pourrait peut être lui servir. Ou plutôt, servir à Tom. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de fidèle et d'en dessous des radars. Si Peter avait eut la trouille de Sirius au point de se cacher sous sa forme de rat pendant treize ans, la première chose qu'il ferait si il lui était confronté serait sans doute de partir rejoindre la seule personne qu'il savait plus puissante que lui. Il remuerait ciel et terre pour retrouver Voldemort, tout simplement parce qu'il aurait la trouille de ce qu'il lui arriverait si le Lord Noir revenait et qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés. A l'inverse, si il l'aidait à revenir, il pourrait peut être obtenir des privilèges…

Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Il le sentait. C'était inscrit dans sa Magie. Peter allait être démasqué, bientôt, mais pas _maintenant _!

-Je sais bien que vous haïssez Voldemort, mais pour moi, il est la Réincarnation de mon âme sœur et je l'aime déjà. Je n'ai même jamais cessé de l'aimer. Tom doit trouver un moyen de revenir, mais il ne peut le faire seul. Ce Queudver pourrait sans doute l'aider. Si nous révélons son identité, mais que nous le laissons partir, il ira rejoindre Voldemort…

-…Tu veux que je t'aide à faire revenir le pire Mage Noir de tous les temps ? Alors qu'il a tué mes meilleurs amis et ruiné ma vie ?

-Je veux que vous m'aidiez à être heureux, répondit Harry d'un ton triste. J'ai vécu le déchirement qu'est la perte d'une âme sœur, je me suis forcé à souffrir pendant sept-cent ans, j'ai été élevé comme un Elfe-de-Maison, j'estime avoir assez souffert maintenant. Je veux être heureux. Et qu'est ce que j'y peux si il n'y a que Voldemort pour m'aider ? Et encore une fois, je suis aussi coupable que lui, rappelez-vous bien de ça…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

-Mais maintenant que je sais, ce qu'il s'est passé est évident, ne le niez pas. Au fait, comment avez-vous su que Peter était encore en vie ?

-Bah… Azkaban est perdue sur un rocher au milieu de l'océan. C'est rare, mais parfois il y a des visites. Un jour, le Ministre à débarqué avec un journal sous le bras…

-La Gazette du Sorcier ! S'exclama Harry en se frappant le front d'un coup sec. La page où la famille Weasley gagne à la loterie !

-Le rat de ce gamin à un doigt en moins… Et puis de toute façon, je le reconnais…

-Je sais. Je me doute. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que ce n'était pas un rat normal, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Si on s'y prends de la bonne façon, Tom pourrait revenir, et vous pourriez être innocenté en prime…

-Effectivement, ça m'arrangerait…

Il grimaça.

-Tu es la dernière personne qu'il me reste Harry. Mon dernier lien avec mes amis. Je peux voir ton père en toi, tout comme ta mère. Mais je reconnais que tu es mille fois plus mature que ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Je suppose que c'est l'effet Gryffondor…

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Harry. Je veux faire partie de ta vie. Si pour ça, je dois t'aider à ramener Voldemort, alors tant pis. Mais j'espère vraiment pour toi qu'il a changé, parce que dans le cas contraire, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir m'empêcher de le tuer. Ou au moins d'essayer. Mais cette conversation est déjà mille fois plus que ce que j'espérais. Je n'ai pas forcément le droit de faire partie de ta vie si tu ne le souhaite pas. Après tout, je n'ai pas été là pour toi… Et maintenant, c'est Snivellus qui t'élève en plus ! Enfin, c'est toi qui choisi…

Harry sourit.

-Tu es mon parrain, Sirius, le dernier membre de ma famille encore en vie ! Bien sûr que je veux rester en contact avec toi ! Pour ce qui est de Tom, il a déjà changé, je te le certifie ! Lorsque nous communiquons via son journal, il me parle de choses qu'il ne pourrait pas connaître si il n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire de son ancêtre, et Salazar est bien loin de l'image que tout le monde à de lui… Cependant, si ça peut te rassurer, je me suis fait le serment de tuer Tom moi-même si il devait à nouveau mal tourner. Quand à Severus, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me prendre sous sa tutelle. Il est celui qui, dès le début, m'a le plus aidé. C'est lui qui m'a soigné et qui à effacé les traces des sévices des Dursley. Au début, il me voyait comme le fils insupportable de son pire ennemi, mais lorsqu'il s'est aperçu qu'il s'était trompé, il m'a soutenu autant que possible… Après, si il est effectivement mon tuteur légal, entre l'expérience de Gryffondor et celle que les Dursley m'ont donnée, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. Je vis au Chaudron Baveur, et Severus et moi, nous nous voyons pour l'achat des fournitures et à l'école… Mais fais attention à ce que tu dis, je le considère un peu comme mon père…

-Qu'est ce que James dirait si il entendait ça… Gémit l'animagus avec dépit.

-Navré, mais James n'est plus là, et quand j'ai eu besoin de lui, c'est Severus qui a répondu, répondit Harry, pragmatique…


	5. Chapter 5

Vous vous en doutiez, Harry à retrouvé son parrain! J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous plairont!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Christine:** Euh... Pas de problème, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est surtout pour toi... Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**Artemis:** Comme tu vois, voici la suite, autrement, je poste tous les vendredi :) Merci pour tous tes commentaires (pour cette fic et celles d'avant) je suis bien contente que tu apprécie mes histoires, à bientôt! :)

* * *

Un silence se fit devant cette énonciation simple de la vérité. Et puis…

-Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Sirius d'une petite voix.

Harry sourit.

-J'ai placé des protections tellement anciennes et puissantes sur ma chambre que Severus combiné avec Dumbledore ne pourraient pas les passer. Je peux certainement t'emmener avec moi au Chaudron Baveur et nous pourrions faire connaissance, qu'en dis-tu ?

Sirius le regarda, bouche béé.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Bien sûr, quelle question ! Tu es mon parrain, non ? Évidemment, il faudrait que tu sois sous ta forme de chien à l'extérieur de la chambre, mais sinon, je pourrais même te cacher à Poudlard ou dans les environs. N'oublie pas que je suis un Fondateur ! Poudlard ne peux rien me refuser, et j'ai un Elfe-de-Maison qui serait sans doute particulièrement heureux de nous aider… Par contre, pas de dispute avec Severus ! Nos vies sont déjà assez compliquées…

Sirius le fixa, ne sachant que dire. Et puis Harry se releva et lui tendit la main.

-Bon, on rentre ? Je commence à avoir froid…

Toujours incapable de parler, Sirius lui prit la main et se laissa docilement relever. A peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il accéda à la demande de Harry de les faire transplaner à Londres et reprit sa forme de chien dès qu'il le lui dit. Il suivit docilement son filleul jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, se posa sur son derrière lorsque Harry assura à l'Elfe de Tom, qui l'avait accueilli, que son chien était très gentil et très propre, et monta avec lui dans sa chambre. Là, il reprit sa forme humaine, pendant que Harry verrouillait sa porte de tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, agrandissait la chambre et dédoublait son lit.

-Demain, je t'emmènerai à Gringotts pour que tu puisse récupérer de l'argent, et je te trouverai quelques vêtements. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, ne te vexe pas, mais tu en a besoin. D'habitude, je passe mes journées dans le coffre de Gryffondor à essayer de tout répertorier. Les Gobelins n'ont jamais pu le faire parce qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à ouvrir la porte. A toi de voir si tu veux m'aider. De toute façon, maintenant que tu es là, j'y descendrai sans doute un peu moins…

-Ne te gêne pas pour moi, répondit Sirius, toujours sonné.

Il attrapa la douce serviette d'une blancheur immaculée que Harry lui tendait, et alla prendre sa douche. Merlin ! Il ne se souvenait pas de sa dernière douche ! C'était avant Azkaban, sans aucun doute ! Il avait oublié que c'était si bon ! Il y resta au moins une heure ! Quand il sortit, Harry lui avait déposé un boxer et un pyjama magiquement agrandis avec un peigne sur le rebord du lavabo, et lorsqu'il se fut habillé et coiffé, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait presque l'air humain…

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain et que Harry lui désigna son lit, il s'effondra dessus sans plus de cérémonie. Merlin ! Il n'avait plus eu de lit depuis qu'il n'avait plus eu de douche ! Et si son dos avait pu gémir de plaisir, il l'aurait probablement fait…

Le temps que Harry sorte de la douche, Sirius était déjà profondément endormi et ronflait comme un sonneur. Souriant, il entoura le lit de son parrain d'un sort de silence, de une, pour pouvoir dormir, et de deux, pour éviter d'alerter l'Elfe qui pouvait être en train de patrouiller dans les couloirs.

Harry était content de cette journée. Il avait tiré un trait sur les Dursley, -en leur pourrissant la vie au passage, ce qui était plutôt satisfaisant moralement-, et avait rencontré son parrain. Il avait officiellement une famille… Enfin, pas vraiment officiellement. Il faudrait que Sirius soit innocenté pour ça. Et donc que Peter soit attrapé. Bien que Harry soit épuisé, il avait quelque chose à vérifier. Se jetant sur son lit, il sortit son journal.

_Tom ?_

_Harry ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Rien. Enfin, si. Disons que j'avais envie d'emmerder Fudge, alors j'ai faussé compagnie à ses Aurors pour faire exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit de ne pas faire… _

…_Sale gosse ! Ça te ressemble bien, ça… _

_Merci !:)_

_Donc ? Qu'as-tu fais ? _

_Je suis parti de nuit dans le monde Moldu. J'avais envie de revoir la maison des Dursley… _

_Les saloperies de Moldus qui t'ont élevé !? Mais pourquoi !?_

_Bah… Je l'ai fait sauter… _

_Pardon ?_

_La maison. Je l'ai fait exploser. J'avais besoin de tirer un trait sur cette partie de ma vie, alors j'y suis rentré, et ça m'a tellement énervé de voir que je n'avais rien été pour eux que j'ai tout détruit…_

…

_Tom ?_

_Mon Harry ! _

Harry sourit. Il pouvait presque entendre la compassion et la moquerie dans ces mots…

_Crétin ! Bref, en tout cas, cette sortie à été loin d'être inutile, j'ai rencontré mon parrain !_

_Pardon ? Je ne te suis plus, là, tu m'explique ?_

_Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais parlé de Sirius Black et tu m'avais dit qu'il était toujours avec mon père…_

_Oui…_

_Et bien c'est mon parrain ! On s'est rencontrés à Privet Drive, il voulait voir comment j'allais… _

_Et il ne s'est pas fait attraper par qui que ce soit ?_

_Animagus non déclaré. Un chien. Ce qui m'amène à une autre nouvelle que je trouve très intéressante. Est ce que le nom de Peter Pettigrew te dis quelque chose ?_

_Queudver ? Bien sûr ! Probablement le plus lâche de mes Mangemorts, mais aussi le plus utile, parce qu'il semblerait qu'il ait trop peur de moi pour me trahir. D'ailleurs, ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est lui qui m'a révélé l'emplacement de la maison de tes parents… _

_Je sais. Justement, il semblerait qu'il soit encore en vie lui aussi… _

_OoooOOOoooh c'est intéressant, ça…_

_N'est ce pas ? Je ne t'en ai peut être jamais parlé, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que le rat de Ronald Weasley n'était pas normal. Et devine qui s'est évadé de prison en voyant la famille Weasley au grand complet, rat compris, poser dans la Gazette du Sorcier comme gagnants à la loterie ?_

_Laisse moi deviner : ton parrain qu'on accuse d'être un Mangemort ! _

_Yep ! Du coup, je me disais que si on trouvais un moyen de confronter Peter cette année et qu'on s'y prenait bien, il pourrait t'aider à revenir et Sirius serait innocenté… _

_Effectivement ! Ce serait une bonne opération pour tous les deux !_

_Le problème, c'est Ron Weasley. On ne vas pas pouvoir juste lui prendre son rat et se barrer avec. Surtout qu'il me pose problème à l'école. Ce serait bien de lui ouvrir les yeux sur Queudver, mais il m'en veux de ne pas avoir sorti sa sœur de la Chambre plus tôt, alors c'est compliqué entre nous et je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais devoir le supporter dans mon dortoir…_

_Ah ah ah ! Donc si je comprends bien, tu ne l'aime pas mais dans l'espoir de passer des années de cours pas trop désagréables, tu voudrais garder de bonnes relations avec lui, c'est ça ? _

_Voilà. D'un autre côté, il est tellement têtu que je n'exclus pas non plus la possibilité de le kidnapper pour lui plonger la tête dans l'évidence…_

_Ça peut être drôle aussi. On verra bien le moment venu._

_Je suis d'accord. Je suis désolé Tom, mais je suis absolument épuisé, il est trois heures du matin. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher._

_Bien sûr. Bonne nuit Harry._

_Bonne nuit. A demain. M'enfin, à ce soir… _

_A ce soir, Harry._

Harry referma le journal et se coucha. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait trop de choses à penser pour s'endormir, mais heureusement, il s'endormit aussitôt. Il était éreinté. Et d'ailleurs, le lendemain, il ne se réveilla pas avant midi. Sirius, quant à lui, ronflait encore doucement. Il devait avoir une certaine quantité de sommeil en retard. Pourtant, le temps que Harry se lève et se prépare, il s'était réveillé, et regarda Harry, habillé de vêtements simples, mais chers, d'un air songeur.

-Je n'ai pas encore accès au coffre Potter, comme je ne suis pas majeur. Par contre, pour le coffre de Gryffondor, j'ai la majorité depuis des siècles, et il est rempli d'or… Expliqua Harry.

-Je sais. C'est juste que tu ressemble à un Sang-Pur comme ça.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'ai vécu toute mon enfance en portant les vêtements de mon cousin, qui auraient pu habiller un bébé éléphant en pleine croissance. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui, j'aime les choses de qualité. Et puis, je ne vais pas m'enterrer à Gringotts aujourd'hui. Je te rappelle qu'il faut qu'on fasse un peu de shopping…

Sirius grimaça.

-Je sais. Même si je ne vois pas trop comment on va faire. Merci Harry. Si on pouvait d'abord passer à mon coffre…

-Bien sûr, Sirius. Quand à la manière de procéder, je propose qu'on rentre quelque part, que tu me montre quel genre de vêtements peuvent te plaire, que je fasse comme si c'était pour moi, que j'achète, et qu'ensuite, on les adapte à ta taille… Et si on refuse l'entrée à mon chien, je demanderai un catalogue et on achètera par correspondance…

-Tu peux lancer de tels sortilèges ? Demanda Sirius, surpris.

Harry ricana.

-Bien sûr. Ne me prends pas pour un vulgaire troisième année. Au fait, en parlant de Sang-Pur… Je te préviens, la majorité de mes amis sont à Serpentard.

Sirius gémit de dépit.

-Décidément, les choses vont de mal en pis…

-La encore, les Serpentard ont été les premiers à me témoigner un tant soit peu de soutien lorsque j'en ai eu besoin. Je suis aussi connu de pas mal d'élèves des autres maisons car tout le monde sait que je suis Gryffondor et du coup, j'ai commencé à donner des cours à tous ceux qui le voulaient. En fait, les plus têtus sont les Gryffondor. Ce sont les seuls qui soient incapables d'envisager que ce que je dis puisse être vrai…

-Et Lucius Malefoy enseigne à Poudlard, c'est bien ça ?

-Il donne un cours sur les Traditions Sorcières, sous entendu les traditions Sang-Pur… Ce que j'ai dis dans le journal sur la Magie est vrai, tu sais ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Non, je ne sais pas. J'ai moi même abandonné ces traditions il y à des lustres et je n'ai jamais vu de différences…

-Tu devrais reprendre. Tu les verras, les différences.

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules et parti se débarbouiller pendant que Harry demandait à Tom de lui monter « un copieux déjeuner ». Après qu'ils aient tous les deux mangé, Sirius se transforma et ils sortirent. Ils passèrent d'abord à Gringotts, ou les Gobelins ne firent aucune difficulté. Les affaires des Sorciers ne les concernaient pas, et Sirius restait un de leurs clients. Une fois sa bourse remplie, il la passa à Harry et le guida dans les magasins qu'il connaissait. Harry fit semblant d'avoir un chien de bon conseil et, à la fin de la journée, Sirius disposait d'une garde robe plus que respectable. Ils achetèrent aussi une autre malle pour que Harry puisse emporter les affaires de Sirius à Poudlard. Lui faire faire une nouvelle baguette était trop risqué, mais au cas ou il serait vraiment dans le besoin, Harry pouvait toujours lui prêter la sienne, celle de Harry Potter.

Le reste des vacances se déroula ensuite dans une agréable routine. Harry avait prévenu qu'il ferait maintenant lui-même le ménage dans sa chambre, pour ne pas déranger Kiro, qui avait peur du chien. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour attraper Queudver pour l'instant, donc ils patientèrent. Harry autorisa Sirius à entrer dans le coffre de Gryffondor et il l'aida à inventorier la montagne de bordel qu'il contenait. Puis, la veille de la rentrée, Harry du rejoindre Severus et ses amis pour faire ses courses. Comme tout le monde, Harry avait reçu sa liste vers le milieu des vacances, additionnée cette fois-ci d'une autorisation de sortie à faire signer par Severus pour aller se promener à Pré-au-lard. Il avait rit en voyant ça. Sans doute que Severus n'était pas censé signer, à cause de Sirius. Sauf que si Harry voulait vraiment se faire la malle, il n'avait qu'à passer par l'un des nombreux passages secrets qu'il avait placé dans le château avec Salazar. Ils pouvaient ainsi se retrouver n'importe quand, n'importe où…


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius avait insisté pour venir, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas voir son filleul tout seul au milieu d'autant de Serpentard. Harry avait insisté pour qu'il se tienne tranquille, arguant que Snape n'allait pas manquer de le reconnaître et qu'il ne voulait pas d'esclandre. Les deux avaient accepté.

Comme l'année précédente, Harry retrouva Severus, Lucius et tous ses amis devant la banque. En voyant le grand chien noir qui accompagnait Harry, Severus tiqua, et Lucius haussa un sourcil aristocratiquement surpris. Les Serpentard eurent l'air perplexe, se demandant ou Harry avait bien pu trouver un chien aussi gros, mais Harry dévia la question en les avertissant que « Sniffle », Sirius lui avait demandé de l'appeler comme ça à l'extérieur, n'aimait pas être caressé. Lucius fit une brève moue de dégoût, mais le poil de Sirius était impeccablement propre et brossé.

Alors que Severus et Sniffle accompagnaient tous deux Harry jusqu'à son coffre et que Harry s'apprêtait à remonter dans le wagonnet, Severus le retint d'une main ferme sur l'épaule…

-Harry. Est ce qu'on peut parler une minute ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sans réplique alors qu'il éloignait Harry de Sniffle en toisant le chien d'un air mauvais.

Harry soupira. Plus tôt cette conversation avait lieu, mieux ce serait. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler à Severus avant, surtout pas par courrier, car il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, et en voyant la haine réciproque dans les yeux de l'homme et du chien, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait.

Ni une, ni deux, en voyant Severus éloigner son filleul, Sirius se retransforma. Aussitôt, Severus sortit sa baguette. Le Gobelin qui les accompagnait tiqua. Les affaires des Sorciers ne le regardait pas. Celles de la banque, si.

-Merci de ne pas vous battre ici, les avertit-ils d'un ton grinçant.

Severus lança au Gobelin un regard froid, mais baissa sa baguette, sachant que leur guide n'hésiterait pas à les jeter dehors à coups de pieds. Harry se débarrassa de la poigne de fer de Severus d'un mouvement d'épaules. Il lui faisait mal.

-Je suppose que les présentations sont inutiles, marmonna Harry.

-Tu m'explique ce que tu fais avec ce criminel, Harry ? Demanda Snape d'un ton froid et haineux.

-Snivell… Commença Sirius.

-Severus ! L'interrompit sèchement Harry. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, alors ne commence pas, Sirius…

-Que… Vous vous connaissez !? S'exclama Severus.

-Bien sûr. C'est mon parrain, non ? On s'est rencontrés à Privet Drive…

Aussitôt, et sans même s'en apercevoir, Severus se désintéressa de Black, inquiet pour son pupille. Sirius en resta bouche béé.

-Qu'est ce que tu es allé faire à Privet Drive ? Demanda Severus d'un ton légèrement anxieux, même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'avais besoin de tirer un trait sur cette partie de ma vie. J'ai fait exploser la maison aussi…

Snape sembla s'étrangler avec sa salive un instant, mais se reprit vite.

-Pas que ça soit une grande perte. Mais par Merlin, que fais-tu avec lui ?

Harry soupira.

-Nous sommes dans le monde sorcier, Severus. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Sirius est innocent, et Peter Pettigrew est encore en vie. C'est lui qui a tué les Moldus. Ensuite il s'est enfui sous sa forme animagus…

La mâchoire de Severus se décrocha d'un demi-millimètre. Si il n'avait pas été aussi choqué, Sirius se serait sans doute foutu de sa gueule.

-Qu'est ce que tu me raconte, Harry ?

-Il se cache sous sa forme de rat dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, grogna soudainement Sirius. Harry et moi avons convenus que nous le débusquerions, et ferions ensuite en sorte qu'il s'échappe, pour qu'il rejoigne son Maître et l'aide à revenir. Pour Harry. Et ensuite seulement, nous le livrerons au Ministère pour que je soit innocenté…

-Que… Balbutia Severus, cette fois-ci incapable de se contrôler. Mais enfin…

Il se tourna vaguement vers le Gobelin dans une tentative désespérée d'obtenir du soutien. Le Gobelin haussa un sourcil.

-La voûte des Pettigrew ne s'est pas verrouillée magiquement, bien que Mr. et Mrs. Pettigrew soient aujourd'hui tous les deux décédés. Cela signifie que Peter Pettigrew est toujours en vie, ou bien qu'il y a un autre héritier qui ne s'est pas déclaré, bien que nous n'en ayons trouvé aucun… Je ne suis pas censé vous avoir dit ça, notez bien…

-Que… Et depuis tout ce temps, vous le saviez !? Demanda Snape d'un air abasourdi.

Le Gobelin lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute à nous, Gobelins, si les Sorciers sont si prétentieux qu'ils croient pouvoir tout résoudre tous seuls. Vous ne nous avez juste jamais posé la question. Il est vrai que si vous l'aviez fait, nous ne vous aurions pas forcément répondu…

Snape se retourna vers Sirius, semblant ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

-Merlin Harry, si tu savais ! Il n'y à pas que de ça que ce sale cabot est accusé.

Harry soupira.

-Je sais, Severus.

-Pardon ? S'étrangla le professeur de potions.

-Bon, Harry, j'en ai marre. S'il te plaît, passe-moi ta baguette…

Aussitôt, Snape releva la sienne d'un air soupçonneux. La haine qui semblait suinter quelques instants plus tôt par tous les pores de sa peau et qui s'était ensuite muée en incompréhension totale venait de revenir à la charge. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais même si Sirius fixait Severus avec colère, il semblait calme. Harry lui donna sa baguette et Sirius la brandit devant lui.

-Moi, Sirius Orion Black, jure sur ma Vie et ma Magie que je suis innocent des crimes dont on m'accuse. Je n'ai ni tué ces Moldus, ni trahi le secret des Potter, et encore moins tué Peter… Malheureusement, soit dit, en passant…

Un filament argenté sortit de la baguette et s'enroula autour du corps de Sirius, liant sa Magie à la Vérité par son Serment Inviolable. Sirius rendit ensuite sa baguette à Harry.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit, Snivellus, c'était la guerre, et indirectement, j'ai sans doute causé des morts ! Mais jamais volontairement, et surtout, je n'ai pas tué les treize personnes qu'on m'accuse d'avoir tué, c'est Peter qui à lancé dans son dos cet Avada qui à tué douze Moldus…

Sirius ne se mettait pas à hurler, ne convulsait pas sur le sol, ne se tordait pas de douleur. Il disait la vérité…

-Pourquoi les avoir laissés t'accuser dans ce cas ?

Sirius grogna d'un air mécontent.

-Parce que je pensais que Dumbledore me tirerait de là. Quel crétin j'ai été !

-Si tu avais été innocenté, tu m'aurais élevé. Dumbledore n'aurais donc pas eu de précieuse petite arme à sa disposition, releva Harry d'un ton sombre.

Il y eut un silence. Et puis…

-Bien ! Si votre petite conversation est terminée, je prends du retard dans mon travail ! Les informa le Gobelin d'un ton sec.

Sirius et Severus se regardèrent d'un air mauvais, mais Sirius reprit sa forme de chien et tous le monde remonta. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent les Serpentard à la sortie de la banque et qu'ils furent interrogés, ils répondirent qu'ils avaient eu problème de wagonnet et s'éloignèrent, bien que ce fut la première fois, de mémoire de sorcier, qu'un tel événement arrivait.

Ils partirent acheter leurs livres et leurs ingrédients pour potions. Harry avait l'année dernière obtenu ses livres d'options par correspondance, mais de nouveaux étaient demandés. Il s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que certains de ses amis avaient choisi la Divination, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Le libraire faillit fondre en larmes lorsqu'ils leur indiquèrent qu'ils avaient besoin d'un exemplaire du « Monstrueux Livre des Monstres » pour chacun. Heureusement, Harry avait déjà le sien : Hagrid, dans une tentative de réconciliation maladroite, lui en avait envoyé un exemplaire pendant les vacances. Le livre, muni de deux énormes mâchoires de cuir et de carton, avait failli l'écharper ! Il s'était empressé de le jeter par terre et de sauter dessus pour l'entourer d'une ceinture, puis, cherchant un moyen de l'ouvrir sans risques, s'était montré stupéfait d'entendre le livre ronronner alors qu'il passait une main sur son dos !

De fait, dans la cage, deux livres étaient en train d'en déchiqueter un troisième, sous les hurlements hystériques du libraire excédé. Harry lança aux livres un sort d'immobilité. Le libraire, en sortant les livres sans problème, failli se mettre à pleurer.

-Il faut leur caresser le dos pour qu'ils se calment, expliqua Harry.

Le libraire observa d'un air stupéfait Draco, curieux, qui appliquait son conseil, alors que le livre se calmait et s'ouvrait.

-Je pense que Hagrid est le nouveau professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour cette année, sourit-il.

-Merlin, il n'y a que lui pour nous faire acheter un livre pareil, grogna Draco d'un air exaspéré.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

-Hey ! Hagrid à un problème avec les Créatures, on est d'accord. N'empêche qu'il s'en occupe mieux que personne, alors si tu _suis les consignes_, tout se passera bien, Ok ? Hagrid est mon ami, alors s'il te plaît, pas de bêtises…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lucius grimacer, mais il ne dit rien.

Draco et lui partirent ensuite s'abîmer dans la contemplation de l'Éclair de Feu dans la boutique d'articles de Quidditch. Harry, ayant capté le regard de Sirius, précisa à haute voix qu'il avait de toute façon son Nimbus deux-mille et n'avais pas besoin d'un autre balai. Draco le regarda comme si il était un extraterrestre et lui dit qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir de l'argent sans l'utiliser…

Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant chic, et passèrent le reste de la journée à bavarder à la terrasse du glacier, jusqu'à ce que Pansy se rappelle qu'elle avait besoin d'un accessoire pour sa chouette et tout le monde la suivit à la ménagerie magique…


	7. Chapter 7

Nous voilà déjà plus ou moins au milieu de l'histoire! Ce tome est assez court, mais voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Artemis:** Bonjour! Il est aussi possible que mes chapitres soient courts! Il m'es arrivé d'avoir tellement de plainte que j'ai été obligée de les regrouper deux-en-un pour que les gens me lâchent... Enfin, j'espère que ça va quand même! Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien Sirius! A bientôt peut être?

* * *

A l'animalerie, ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione. Ron tentait apparemment de faire soigner son rat, qui avait l'air patraque. En voyant Queudver, Sniffle se mit à grogner, mais Ron n'y fit pas attention, occupé qu'il était à houspiller Hermione qui avait décidé de s'acheter un chat !

Pattenrond semblait d'ailleurs décidé à dévorer Croutârd, puisqu'il sauta sur la tête de Ron dans l'espoir d'attraper le rat qui se trouvait sur le comptoir. Croutârd essaya de s'enfuir dehors, mais fut retenu par la grosse patte de Sniffle, qui se posa vivement sur lui et l'écrasa sur le sol. Grognant, Sniffle empêcha Ron, apeuré, de s'approcher, mais Harry lança à Sniffle un regard d'avertissement, et le chien releva sa patte juste à temps pour que Harry pétrifie Croutârd et le rende à Ron, qui ne savait visiblement pas si il devait remercier Harry ou l'insulter. Surtout que maintenant, Snape le fixait d'un air soupçonneux…

Étonnamment, Pattenrond et Sniffle semblèrent immédiatement s'entendre, à la grande stupéfaction de Hermione. Inutile de dire que Ron fut loin d'en être ravi…

-Pansy, de quoi est ce que tu as besoin, déjà ? Demanda Harry, pour couper court à toute dispute ou tentative de conversation.

-Silver à cassé son perchoir. Il lui en faut un nouveau.

Aussitôt, la tenancière de la boutique se dirigea vers la jeune fille et la guida jusqu'à un rayonnage croulant sous les perchoirs en tout genre. Pansy choisit le plus joli et le plus cher et paya rubis sur l'ongle, pendant que Pattenrond se frottait contre Sniffle pour lui dire au revoir. Hermione était ravie qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Ron, beaucoup moins.

Le soir, Snape prit la chambre à côté de celle de Harry au Chaudron Baveur, et alors qu'ils allaient tous les deux se coucher, Snape retint Harry sur le pas de la porte.

-Le Ministère nous envoie une voiture demain pour t'emmener à la gare. Je suppose que c'est censé être pour te protéger du cabot qui te suis partout. Pour les mêmes raisons, je ne suis pas censé signer ton autorisation pour aller te promener à Pré-au-lard, mais enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu risquais quelque chose. Tu me donneras ton papier, je le signerai et le transmettrai à McGonagall. Elle aussi trouve ces restrictions du Ministère stupides, de toute façon. Il n'y a que Fudge pour avoir la trouille pour toi. D'ailleurs, ne me dis pas que tu vas emmener… _Sniffle_… à Poudlard ?

Harry ricana.

-Bien sûr que si ! Comment veux-tu qu'on s'occupe de Queudver autrement ? Aujourd'hui, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, mais le problème est encore loin d'être réglé…

-Et ou vas-tu le mettre, par Merlin !? Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je l'héberge dans mes appartements !

Un jappement indigné lui appris que Sniffle était parfaitement d'accord. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y à entre vous, mais je suis sur que vous pourriez vous entendre. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne pensais pas le loger à Poudlard. C'est trop dangereux. Mais en discutant avec Sniffle, je me suis aperçu qu'il connaissait déjà pas mal des passages secrets qui pouvaient mener au château. Pas tous, cela dit, mais du coup, je pensais le loger dans la cabane hurlante. Il sera facile de l'aménager pour la rendre confortable. Dobby se chargera de lui envoyer de la nourriture…

-Dobby, l'ancien Elfe-de-Maison des Malefoy ? Et ne me dis pas que tu parles du passage secret du Saule Cogneur !

-J'ai libéré Dobby l'année dernière, Lucius ne te l'a pas dit ? Il travaille dans les cuisines de Poudlard, mais risque fort de m'être entièrement dévoué. Lucius n'a pas aimé. De toute façon, les Elfes de Poudlard ne peuvent pas désobéir aux Fondateurs. Comment connais-tu ce passage, toi ?

Snape renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Demande à ton chien !

Et d'un air contrarié, il claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'enferma. Harry n'eût aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait protégé sa porte de tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Perplexe, Harry entra avec Sniffle dans sa chambre et aussitôt, Sirius se retransforma.

-C'est quoi cette histoire avec Severus ? Demanda-t-il.

Sirius grimaça sans répondre.

-Sirius ? Redemanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne vas pas aimer… Commença l'animagus.

-Vu ta tête, je m'en doute. Pourquoi, qu'as-tu donc fais de si grave ?

-…Je lui ai peut être bien dit comment passer sous le Saule Cogneur…

-Et alors ? Ce passage mène juste à la cabane…

-Oui mais…

-Mais ?

-La Cabane Hurlante. C'est là que Dumbledore envoyait Remus les soirs de pleine lune. C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle la Cabane « Hurlante », d'ailleurs…

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il comprenait l'implication des paroles de Sirius. Puis il se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air excédé.

-Merlin Sirius… Je comprends pourquoi il te hait… Tu as essayé de le TUER, BORDEL !

-Pas le tuer… Mais il m'avait gonflé à toujours rôder derrière nous pour essayer de nous suivre…

-ET VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS JUSTE ESSAYER DE LUI EXPLIQUER POSÉMENT LA SITUATION ?

-…Non… Couina Sirius, terrifié devant la colère de son petit filleul de treize ans.

C'est que son petit filleul disposait d'une Magie très puissante qu'il était en train de laisser aller dans la pièce, aussi… Et il était furieux…

-Merlin, Sirius… Tu es vraiment un abruti ! Je ne sais même pas quoi dire tellement je comprends Severus ! D'ailleurs, comment est ce qu'il s'en est sorti ?

-Ton père… Ton père l'a prévenu au dernier moment…

-…Je suppose que ça a du donner un coup à son ego de se faire sauver la vie par son ennemi…

-T'imagine même pas…

Harry soupira.

-Merlin, Sirius… Juste, couchons-nous, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, une voiture vert foncé et plutôt démodée, conduite par un sorcier en costume émeraude, vint prendre Harry et Snape côté Moldu. Harry ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'une telle mascarade. Il avait déjà fait payer à Fudge les Aurors qu'il lui collait au train en lui envoyant un colis anonyme, rempli de pâtisseries piégées avec une potion de l'invention de Salazar, qui allait le faire glousser comme un poulet à chaque fois qu'il parlerait. Mais comme il y avait également ajouté une légère potion d'amnésie, Fudge allait à chaque fois oublier ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi. A l'heure qu'il était, Harry espérait qu'il avait terminé le colis. Mais les biscuits portaient un sort de préservation, au cas où. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Sirius, son parrain avait explosé de rire, et même Snape avait esquissé un semblant de sourire…

Arrivée à King's Cross, Harry, suivit de Sniffle, et Snape s'appuyèrent nonchalamment sur la barrière et passèrent au travers. Sur la voie neuf trois-quarts, Harry retrouva ses amis Serpentard. D'habitude, tous rentraient rapidement dans le train pour se trouver un compartiment vide, mais là, ils avaient attendu Harry, qui avait mis beaucoup plus de temps à cause de la voiture du Ministère. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul compartiment, qui contenait bizarrement un adulte.

-C'est qui celui-là ? Demanda Draco en avisant l'homme qui dormait, l'air épuisé, les cheveux prématurément gris, couvert d'un manteau miteux et accompagné d'une unique valise, tous deux rapiécés de nombreuses fois.

-Le professeur R. J. Lupin, répondit Harry en avisant le nom sur la valise. Sûrement pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Et bien, il les prennent déjà au bout du rouleau maintenant ? C'est pour s'assurer qu'ils ne durent qu'un an ? Renchérit Pansy.

-Il a sans doute ses raisons d'être fatigué, répondit Harry.

Loup-garou. Ça se voyait dans sa Magie. Et vu la réaction que Sniffle avait eu en sentant son odeur, il savait lequel.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Blaise. Et tu devrais confier ton chien à Snape, le train va bientôt partir.

Sniffle, depuis quelques minutes, jappait joyeusement, cherchant à passer entre les jambes de Harry, qui sourit, autant de la joie évidente de Sniffle de retrouver son ami, qu'en imaginant la tête que ferait Snape si il le lui confiait. Harry se baissa pour le caresser, le retenant.

-Il vient avec nous à Poudlard. Pas question que je le laisse ici, qu'est ce qu'il deviendrait sans moi ? Et est ce que vous pourriez tous vous asseoir ? Je crois qu'il veut réveiller notre professeur…

-Et tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Vincent, alors que tout le monde s'asseyait de toute façon.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lâcha Sniffle. L'énorme chien noir sauta sur l'inconnu, qui se réveilla en sursaut, poussant un cri, baguette au poing, avant d'essayer de repousser le gros toutou qui lui léchait le visage. Il le regarda d'un air abasourdi.

-Par Merlin ! Pa…

-Il s'appelle Sniffle, l'interrompit Harry.

L'homme le regarda, bouche bée, avisant sa cicatrice, puis regarda les Serpentard, caressant machinalement Sniffle dont la queue battait bruyamment le sol à ses pieds, la langue sortie, bavant presque autant que Fang. Puis il reporta son regard sur Harry, qui lui adressa un discret signe de silence.

-Navré de vous avoir réveillé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le tenir…

L'homme sourit.

-Que… Je vois ça… Je vois aussi que tu es Harry Potter ? Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, j'ai bien connu tes parents… Si je n'avais pas suivi les nouvelles, j'aurais dis que te voilà en bien étrange compagnie, dit-il en avisant les Serpentard. Mais je dois dire que je trouve ce chien encore plus surprenant…

-Je l'ai trouvé errant dans la banlieue de Londres. Il est très affectueux, je l'aime beaucoup. Je pensais lui trouver un petit coin ou il pourrait être tranquille dans les environs de Poudlard. Comme il est très intelligent, je ne me fais aucun soucis pour lui…

Lupin sourit d'un air légèrement crispé. Harry se demanda si il comprenait le sous-texte, mais de toute façon, il devrait s'expliquer plus tard.

-Est ce que vous êtes notre nouveau professeur de DCFM ? Demanda Pansy, curieuse.

-En effet, répondit-il sans cesser de gratter la tête de Sniffle. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin.

Tour à tour, les Serpentard se présentèrent, bien que pour certains, comme Draco, l'ascendance était évidente, et finalement, le train partit. Les paysages défilèrent pendant que les Serpentard discutaient, sous le regard calme et doux du professeur Lupin. Sniffle avait fini par se coucher sagement à ses pieds, à la grande stupéfaction des Serpentard, qui n'avaient jamais réussi à l'approcher.

Harry comprenait l'épuisement de Lupin. La pleine lune datait d'il y à seulement deux jours et il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir réveillé. Mais il n'aurait pas pu retenir Sniffle de toute façon…

La conversation dériva d'ailleurs sur Sirius Black, Greg disant que personne ne savait comment il avait pu s'échapper d'Azkaban. Harry répéta sa théorie, que ses amis accueillirent d'un air dubitatif, disant qu'il avait été pris sur le fait. Lupin, en revanche, lui adressa un regard surpris. Ainsi, Harry croyait en l'innocence de Sirius. Cela expliquait sans doute sa présence. De plus, Harry étant un Fondateur, il y avait probablement peu de choses que Poudlard pouvait lui refuser…

Harry sourit d'un air énigmatique qui fit dire aux Serpentards qu'il savait quelque chose, mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient appris à respecter les secrets de leur ami et de toute façon, il finissait toujours par leur en parler à un moment donné !

Ils parlèrent ensuite de Pré-au-lard, Pansy se montrant surprise que Snape ait signé l'autorisation de Harry. Draco ricana en rappelant que Harry était plus que capable de se défendre, et la conversation reprit de plus belle, avec pour sujet la petite démonstration de duel que Harry avait fait l'année passée, face à Snape et Lucius. De fil en aiguille, les serpents passèrent sur l'incompétence de Lockhart, et sur la façon dont Harry l'avait humilié tout au long de l'année avant de pousser les professeurs à le piéger : aujourd'hui, l'homme était ruiné et croupissait dans une cellule d'Azkaban de très basse sécurité, incapable de s'échapper avec sa faible puissance magique, dans cet endroit où son sourire, qui avait probablement perdu de son éclat, ne lui donnait aucun passe-droit.

A l'heure du déjeuner, la petite sorcière replète passa avec son chariot de friandises. Les Serpentard et Harry s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Harry invita le professeur Lupin à piocher librement dans les douceurs qu'il avait acheté, et dont il ne manquerait de toute façon pas de renouveler le stock dès sa première visite à Pré-au-lard. Pour Sniffle, Tom avait préparé un effiloché de boeuf mélangé avec des pommes de terre et une sauce aux oignons, en pensant que ce serait pour Harry. Blaise lui fit remarquer qu'il gâtait trop son chien et qu'il allait finir énorme. Harry se dit que Sirius avait de toute façon encore un peu de poids à récupérer, même si le mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lui avait définitivement fait du bien.

Après le repas, le professeur Lupin se remit à somnoler, et logiquement, les conversations baissèrent en volume. A la fin de la journée, elles s'étaient presque éteintes, l'excitation d'arriver à Poudlard s'atténuant avec la troisième année. Il faisait nuit et la pluie battait les vitres. Le temps était un peu déprimant quelque part…

Lorsque le train commença à ralentir, tout le monde se dit qu'ils devaient approcher de la fin du voyage. Pourtant, lorsque Harry regarda sa montre, il se dit qu'ils étaient loin d'être arrivés. Le train ralentit de plus en plus et le bruit des pistons s'arrêta. Ils n'entendaient plus que le bruit du vent et de la pluie…


	8. Chapter 8

Mû par un mauvais pressentiment, Harry fit signe à ses amis de rester assis et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte. De tous les compartiments, des têtes curieuses sortaient, interrogeant leurs voisins du regard. Les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement et le train tout entier fut plongé dans le noir. Pansy cria de surprise.

-Restez calmes et ne bougez pas, les averti Harry.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda la voix, un brin inquiète, de Draco.

Sniffle se mit à gémir.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.

Éclairant sa baguette d'un Lumos, il se retourna vers ses amis. Étonnamment, Lupin était toujours endormi. Sniffle était à ses pieds, le regard apeuré. L'angoisse et l'appréhension se lisait dans le regard de chacun des Serpentard, immobiles sur leurs sièges, effrayés, mais confiants, auprès de ce puissant Fondateur. Cependant, si même lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, c'était vraiment inquiétant. Mais d'un autre côté, il était sans doute le plus apte à réagir.

-Quelque chose bouge dehors ! S'exclama Blaise, qui était le plus proche de la fenêtre.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se retournèrent vers lui. Vincent colla son visage contre la vitre.

-Des gens montent.

Harry frissonna en voyant la vitre se couvrir de givre. Ce n'était pas bon. Vraiment pas bon…

-Restez où vous êtes. Et surtout, restez calmes, les averti-t-ils d'une voix grave.

Dans le train régnait un silence de mort. Harry sentait le froid s'insinuer profondément en lui, il avait l'impression de geler jusqu'aux os. Il s'efforça de vider son esprit, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça, il était plutôt du genre à penser à quarante choses à la fois. C'était son esprit de guerrier qui voulait ça. Emmagasiner le plus de connaissances possibles, pour pouvoir ensuite analyser la situation correctement, et sortir les informations au bon moment. Il se força à rester calme. Ça, il savait faire. Dans la plupart des cas, paniquer ne sert à rien. Et tous ses amis se reposaient sur lui. Sans compter Sirius… Qui se mit à aboyer !

-Ce sont des Détraqueurs, expliqua Harry.

Les Serpentard frissonnèrent.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais rire… Énonça Pansy d'une voix morne.

Harry, toujours gelé, entendit, à la frontière de son esprit, une femme crier.

_Reste calme_, pensa-t-il. _Ce n'est pas forcément réel_._ Il n'y a pas encore de danger, et tu as Sirius à protéger…_

Sniffle aboyait d'ailleurs de plus en plus fort. Vivement, Harry lui lança un sort de confusion, et il se remit à gémir. Le Détraqueur pourrait toujours sonder son esprit, ses souvenirs et ce qu'il connaissait de lui seraient embrouillés. Sa Magie était actuellement perturbée par la transformation en animagus, qui rendait également ses instincts de chien exacerbés. Ils pouvaient s'en tirer…

Et puis la porte s'ouvrit. Illuminée par la baguette de Harry, une grande figure encapuchonnée apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une main décharnée se posa sur le montant, grisâtre, gluante, et couverte de croûtes. Comme quelque chose qui se serait décomposé au fond de l'eau. Comme si il avait senti le regard de Harry, le Détraqueur retira vivement sa main et se tourna vers lui…

Et il inspira lentement, difficilement, émettant un bruit de rocaille, comme si il avait des bouts de verre plein la gorge. Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine et le froid s'insinua en lui plus profondément que jamais.

_Reveille toi !_ Pensa-t-il._ Tu as déjà trop tardé… _

Secouant la tête pour remettre de l'ordre de ses pensées, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était rarement senti aussi triste. A chaque fois, cela avait été en présence de l'une de ces Créatures. Il avait l'impression qu'elles aspiraient son bonheur hors de son cœur, hors de ses veines, hors de sa Magie, hors de lui. Les souvenirs de Salazar s'évanouissaient. Les conversations écrites avec Tom s'effaçaient de son esprit…

Quelque chose en lui se révolta.

Jamais, _jamais_ cette chose n'aurait son bonheur ! Jamais cette chose ne lui prendrait Salazar ! Elle n'en avait aucun droit, elle n'avait même aucun droit d'être là !

Par la seule force de son esprit, Harry rappela ses souvenirs à lui. Sniffle s'était tu. Il brandit sa baguette…

-_Expecto Patronum !_ S'exclama-t-il.

Une gigantesque figure argentée sortit de sa baguette et le Détraqueur recula précipitamment. Comme aveuglé par la lumière argenté, il tituba hors du compartiment en poussant un cri perçant.

-Personne ici ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape ! S'exclama Harry. Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici, âmes damnées ! Créatures maudites par la Magie !

Le Patronus partit à la poursuite du Détraqueur dans tous le train, s'arrêtant dans tous les compartiments qui en contenaient un, et leur couru après jusqu'à les chasser dehors. Bientôt, la lumière revint et on ne vit plus à l'extérieur que des silhouettes mouvantes sous la pluie, se confondant dans la nuit.

Désireux de voir si son Patronus avait changé, Harry le rappela à lui. Il était si soulagé d'avoir réussi à le lancer ! Il n'avait aucun doute sur sa puissance magique, mais il n'avait guère de souvenirs heureux dans cette vie, et c'était la première fois qu'il essayait de lancer ce sortilège en tant que Harry…

La forme argentée repassa dans tous les compartiments, réconfortant les élèves par sa lumière brillante, leur rendant la chaleur de leurs corps et celle de leurs cœurs, jusqu'à finalement revenir auprès de son maître. En le voyant, Harry sourit. Son Patronus était gigantesque, il faisait au moins le double de sa taille, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'amusait…

Autrefois, son Patronus était un simple lion. Grand, massif, puissant, certes, mais un lion. En fait, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Léo, pierre précieuse comprise. Mais là…

Le corps et les pattes avant d'un lion. A l'arrière, la queue d'un gigantesque serpent. Une Chimère…*

Son Patronus était une Chimère ! Le Horcruxe de Voldemort laissait des traces ! Cette forme lui convenait. C'était un peu de Salazar et un peu de lui. C'était parfait…

Harry tendit la main et son Patronus inclina la tête pour se faire caresser. Sniffle jappa. Si Sirius avait eu sa forme humaine, Harry était sur qu'il aurait été abasourdi. Le Patronus se pencha vers le chien qui se redressa, curieux. Sniffle se prit un grand coup de langue argentée sur le museau et couina de surprise, avant de tituber sur ses pattes d'un air niais, comme si il était ivre, et le Patronus disparut…

-Je suis très impressionné… S'éleva une voix.

Harry se retourna vers Lupin, qui le fixait d'un air ébahi.

-Il faut une très grande puissance magique pour avoir une Créature comme Patronus, et votre maîtrise semble en être exceptionnelle… Énonça-t-il d'une voix blanche. Sans compter votre âge, bien sûr…

-Vous ne pouviez pas vous réveiller plus tôt ? Grogna Draco.

-Je l'étais. Mais ces Détraqueurs étaient là pour fouiller le train. Le professeur McGonagall ne m'a transmis aucune directive à leur sujet, alors dans le doute, j'ai préféré les laisser faire. Les en empêcher aurait pu paraître suspect. Ils n'étaient pas à proprement parler menaçants, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci essaye d'embrasser Harry…

Pansy poussa un cri horrifié, pendant que tout le monde se retournait vers Harry, inquiets.

-Personne ne me prendra mes souvenirs d'avec Salazar, grommela-t-il, et certainement pas une de ces Créatures, si mauvaises au cour de leur vie que même la Magie ne veut plus sauver leur âme…

-C'est ce que sont les Détraqueurs ? Demanda Greg d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Harry hocha la tête.

-La Mort ne veut pas d'eux, mais la Magie refuse de les ramener à la Vie. Elle leur bloque le chemin de la Réincarnation, et ils ne peuvent qu'errer, âmes perdues se nourrissant du bonheur dont ils se sont eux-même privés par leurs mauvaises actions…

-C'est franchement glauque… Et un peu triste… Commenta Blaise.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Pour leur propre bien, j'aimerais moi aussi que la Magie leur pardonne un jour, mais j'ignore totalement si cela est possible. Autrement, je n'éprouve aucune sympathie pour ces Créatures. Est ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Lupin sortit de sa valise une énorme plaque de chocolat, qu'il cassa et dont il distribua les morceaux.

-Si ça ne va pas, malgré la puissance extraordinaire de votre Patronus, ceci devrait aider, dit-il en tendant à Harry un morceau de chocolat.

Harry le remercia et mordit dans le chocolat médical, appréciant la douce chaleur qui se répandait en lui.

-Au fait, est ce que quelqu'un à crié ou bien c'était juste moi ?

Tout le monde le regarda, perplexe.

-Personne n'a crié, Harry, répondit Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-D'accord. Alors c'était sans doute ma mère. Je suppose que le pire souvenir que ce Détraqueur pouvait me faire revivre dans cette vie, c'est l'assassinat de mes parents…

Un silence de mort tomba dans le petit compartiment. Harry grignotait son chocolat d'un air tranquille. Finalement, le train repartit, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent, chacun prenant sa malle et sortant du train d'un air soulagé, malgré la pluie diluvienne.

-Les premières années, par ici ! Cria une grosse voix familière.

Harry sourit et salua Hagrid de loin, avant de suivre le mouvement de la foule et de monter dans les diligences sans chevaux. Il se demandait quel genre de Créature pouvait les tirer. Il faudrait qu'il se penche sur la question un jour…

Arrivé dans l'entrée, tout le monde posa ses bagages et se dirigea vers la grande salle, attendant la Répartition des première années, et surtout, le festin qui s'en suivait.

-Sniffle, je te laisse te promener, l'informa Harry. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Sniffle aboya d'un air un peu morose à l'idée de se mouiller.

-Je te retrouve dès que j'ai fini de manger et je t'installe correctement, c'est promis !

Sniffle jappa d'un air un peu plus joyeux et disparut sous la pluie. En entrant dans la grande salle, Harry s'aperçut qu'un bon nombre d'élèves se doutaient qu'il était à l'origine du Patronus. C'était logique, même sans Horcruxe. Pour tout le monde, il était le descendant de Gryffondor et l'âme sœur de Serpentard. Jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, il vit McGonagall lui adresser un signe de tête reconnaissant. Il la salua et s'intéressa à la Répartition des petits nouveaux. Lorsqu'elle fut finie et que le minuscule professeur Flitwick eût enlevé le tabouret à trois pieds, la directrice se leva et introduisit leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et surtout, leur nouveau professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Hagrid, comme Harry l'avait présumé. Ça aussi c'était totalement logique : qui d'autre pouvait leur faire acheter un livre qui mord ? Elle annonça aussi la présence de Détraqueurs tout autour de Poudlard, et Harry se jura d'enseigner à tout le monde le sortilège du Patronus pour cette année…

A la fin du dîner, Harry profita de la cohue des élèves rejoignant leurs dortoirs pour s'éclipser jusqu'à la Salle-sur-Demande, où il récupéra de quoi meubler Sirius confortablement. Il réduisit le tout et rangea toutes les affaires dans sa poche, puis, juste avant de sortir, il appela Dobby, qui se matérialisa dans un « pop », ravi.

-Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor, Monsieur ! Dobby est si heureux de vous revoir !

Harry sourit devant la façon si particulière qu'avait toujours l'Elfe de s'exprimer.

-Bonjour Dobby, comment vas-tu ?

Aussitôt, de grosses larmes remplirent les yeux de l'Elfe.

-Maître Harry Potter est si gentil de se soucier de Dobby, pleurnicha-t-il, avant de sortir un mouchoir de la poche de son bel uniforme et de se moucher avec un bruit de trompette.

L'une des premières choses que Harry avait faite en retrouvant la mémoire et en reprenant le contrôle de Poudlard avait été de donner aux Elfes des uniformes. Il lui avait fallu batailler longtemps avant qu'ils ne comprennent qu'il ne congédiait aucun d'entre eux, mais qu'il souhaitait juste qu'ils soient bien traités, qu'il refusait de les voir dans des taies d'oreillers. Car Dumbledore se fichait bien de ses serviteurs, c'était une évidence. Tant que le travail était fait, il ne se posait aucune question, ni sur le fond, ni sur la forme… Au final, il avait dû leur donner un ordre : chaque Elfe se devait de porter des vêtements, en accord avec leurs goûts et leur spécialité. La seule chose que Harry avait imposé était un petit écusson avec le blason de Poudlard à porter sur la poitrine. Les Elfes spécialisés dans la cuisine devaient porter un tablier de cuisine, les autres un tablier de ménage, ou bien un petit veston avec des poches pour mettre leurs outils, etc. Pour le reste, il avait laissé aux Elfes le choix des vêtements et des couleurs. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du en voyant Dobby affublé d'une toge romaine bleu ciel, par dessus un short de plage rouge, avec sur la tête un képi militaire de l'armée allemande et un ruban rose enroulé autour d'une de ses oreilles… Mais lorsque Harry eût fini de le consoler en lui tapotant la tête et l'eût complimenté sur sa tenue, le sourire de Dobby valait tout l'or du monde…

-Écoute, Dobby, si je t'ai appelé, c'est parce que tu es l'Elfe que je connais le mieux, et par conséquent, celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance, d'accord ?

Dobby ouvrit de grands yeux, prêt à se remettre à pleurer. Harry l'en empêcha.

-Ne pleure pas ! Je veux te confier une mission très importante ! Est ce que tu pense pouvoir la remplir ?

Dobby opina vivement du chef en faisant battre ses oreilles et tomber son képi. C'est à ce moment là que Harry s'aperçut que le ruban rose était parcouru de grelots…

-Bien. Alors il faut que tu me promette de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit, d'accord ? Pas même aux autres Elfes ! Je ne veux pas te donner d'ordre, mais il faut que tu sache que cette mission est très importante pour moi ! Il s'agit de t'occuper de mon parrain, le dernier membre de ma famille encore en vie, tu comprends ?

Dobby hocha de nouveau la tête, un peu moins fort. Il semblait à la fois surexcité de devoir effectuer une mission secrète pour Harry, et en même temps inquiet de devoir faire quelque chose de si important. Et aussi décidé à garder son képi. Puis son naturel sembla reprendre le dessus, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à assurer à Harry à corps et à cris que son parrain serait comme un roi avec lui, Harry l'interrompit.

-Pour que tu comprenne bien de quoi il s'agit, je vais tout te dire. On accuse mon parrain d'être un criminel. Pourtant, il est innocent, et le vrai coupable se cache ici, à Poudlard. Mais on ne peut pas l'attraper tout de suite, il faut attendre le bon moment, tu comprends ? Mon parrain se trouve pas loin d'ici, et attends que je lui dise quand agir et comment, est ce que tu me suis ?

Dobby acquiesça de nouveau, arborant cette fois-ci un air concentré. Harry lui tendit la main.

-Je vais t'emmener avec moi pour te montrer ou se cache mon parrain. Je veux que tu le nourrisse tous les jours et que tu réponde à ses appels si jamais il a besoin de quelque chose. Et surtout, surtout, je t'interdis de révéler quoi que ce soit à son sujet, à qui que ce soit, même aux autres Elfes, d'accord, Dobby ?

Dobby hocha la tête si fort que le ruban à grelots se décrocha et tomba de son oreille. Harry le ramassa et le rattacha avec un joli nœud dont l'Elfe le remercia avec des larmes dans les yeux. Puis il prit la main que Harry lui tendait toujours et le suivit dans les couloirs maintenant vides. Poudlard s'assura qu'ils ne croisent personne et bientôt, ils furent dehors, Harry les protégeant tous les deux d'un sort de Repousse-pluie. Devant le Saule Cogneur, il s'arrêta et désigna à Dobby un nœud du bois sur l'une des racines.

-Il faut appuyer là pour l'immobiliser. Ensuite, tu passe entre les racines, et il y a un passage qui t'amène jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, à Pré-au-lard, d'accord ? Mais au cas où tu te poserais la question, je ne te fais passer là que pour ce soir. Tu pourras transplaner, la prochaine fois. Maintenant, viens, suis-moi…

Harry paralysa l'arbre d'un sort, puis passa dans le trou pour montrer le chemin à l'Elfe. S'assurant que Dobby, qui avait paru un peu effrayé par l'arbre, le suivait bien, il progressa dans le passage jusqu'à déboucher dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ce passage secret était étrangement récent. Il l'avait rapidement découvert en première année. Un tel arbre n'est pas planté dans un parc d'école au hasard et il s'y était rapidement intéressé. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé comment passer à travers l'arbre et qu'il s'était retrouvé à la Cabane Hurlante, réputé être l'un des lieux les plus hantés du Royaume Unis, il s'était demandé à quoi ce passage servait. Surtout qu'on n'entendait plus rien hurler dans la cabane depuis des années. C'est avec l'explication de Sirius qu'il avait compris…

Là-bas, il ne trouva qu'un gros chien noir tout mouillé, qui attendait dans la poussière…

*Oui, je sais, cette description ne correspond pas à celle de la véritable chimère, à tête de lion, corps de chèvre et queue de serpent, mais j'ai pris ici le terme de chimère au sens large…


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Il y à aussi un petit OS sur Spider-Man Far From Home qui vous attends: "**Spider-Man VS Mysterio, Round 2**". Attention, je balance tout, si vous voulez voir le film, ne lisez pas...

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Mamy 83:** Tant mieux alors! Merci, c'est gentil, à bientôt! :)

**Artemis:** Bonjour, j'espère que tu me suivra, tiens ;) Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as le droit de partir en vacances xD J'espère qu'elles seront agréables :) Et selon la façon dont tu les as posées, tu pourrais bien avoir 4 chapitres à lire à la rentrée... :)

* * *

-Dobby, je te présente mon parrain, Sirius Black, introduisit Harry, pendant que Sirius se retransformait.

-Bonsoir Dobby, salua Sirius en souriant.

Pour autant, le petit Elfe recula en tremblant.

-Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry Potter… Mais Sirius Black…

Harry empêcha Dobby de paniquer en posant une main sur son épaule. Dobby releva la tête vers lui, visiblement terrifié.

-Du calme, Dobby. Sirius à fait un Serment Inviolable à mon tuteur et lui à juré qu'il n'était pas coupable. Tu es un Elfe, je suis sur que tu en vois la trace…

Dobby se retourna vers Sirius, plissant les yeux.

-C'est vrai… Il y a bien un Serment…

Il voyait le lien qui liait Sirius à la Wicca. Harry resserra son emprise sur l'épaule de son Elfe.

-Je te l'ai dit, Dobby, il est innocent. Et le vrai coupable se cache à Poudlard. Sirius l'a compris il n'y a peu de temps, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est évadé. Maintenant, à nous deux, nous devons débusquer le véritable criminel, mais pour que nous soyons surs de réussir, nous devons le faire au bon moment. D'ici là, j'aimerais que tu t'occupe de Sirius, est ce que tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? Tu sais bien qu'il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, je suis sur que tu vois aussi le lien qui nous lie lui et moi…

Dobby regarda Sirius, puis Harry, puis Sirius à nouveau. Il le voyait aussi, le lien magique qui liait Sirius Black à son Maître par le rang de parrain. Et le lien était pur et sans tâche, Sirius Black n'avait pas manqué à son devoir, n'avait jamais blessé son Maître… Ou alors, pas volontairement, pas assez pour que la Magie le reconnaisse comme coupable. D'ailleurs, la Magie ne le voyait coupable de rien…

Rasséréné, Dobby releva la tête vers Harry et sourit.

-Dobby s'occupera de Maître Sirius Black, Maître Harry.

-Merci Dobby.

Harry frotta la tête de son Elfe en récompense et fut stupéfait de le voir rougir. D'ailleurs, Sirius éclata de rire.

-Décidément, je pense que je vais bien aimer ce petit Elfe ! Il est tellement plus agréable que l'Elfe de la famille Black ! Et puis comme ça, j'aurais un peu de compagnie, n'est ce pas Dobby ?

Dobby sourit lui aussi. Harry lança quelques sorts pour rafraîchir et nettoyer la maison, et surtout, des sorts de protection : personne ne devait être capable de voir Sirius de l'extérieur ! Personne ne devait même s'apercevoir de sa présence… En fait, personne ne devait être capable de pénétrer dans le périmètre autour de la cabane, chose que personne ne faisait de toute façon, mais Harry ne doutait pas que de temps en temps, des élèves un peu téméraires devaient essayer. Il s'assura que quiconque tenterait sa chance se souviendrait alors de quelque chose de très important à faire, qu'aucun bruit, aucune forme, ni aucune lumière ne pourrait filtrer à l'extérieur, et ajouta bien sûr les habituels sorts de protection défensifs : seuls Sirius, Dobby et lui-même pourraient les passer…

Ensuite, il sortit le mobilier de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille originelle. Avec l'aide de Sirius, il arrangea la cabane, pendant que Dobby était parti lui chercher de quoi manger. Lorsqu'il revint, Sirius disposait d'un lit avec un matelas et un oreiller moelleux, couleur Gryffondor, d'une table et de deux chaises, d'une petite armoire ou il put ranger les vêtements que Harry lui avait achetés et qu'il avait emmenés, et d'une petite bibliothèque ou il plaça les livres qui lui permettraient de se distraire, sa vaisselle, ses produits de première nécessité. Harry avait même réussi à doter par Magie la cabane d'un coin salle de bain avec lavabo, toilettes et douche, un peu rudimentaires, certes, mais Sirius avait, étonnamment, l'eau courante…

-Merci Harry, dit Sirius d'un air reconnaissant, c'est bien plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, j'aurais sans doute vécu sous ma forme de chien, à fouiller les poubelles…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Mais tu m'as rencontré. J'espère que cette année va vite passer. Je veux voir Queudver en prison, et je veux retrouver mon parrain et Salazar…

Sirius sourit sans répondre, ému. Dobby lui offrit l'échappatoire parfait en lui tendant un plateau rempli de nourriture. Il remercia l'Elfe et posa le plateau sur la table. Harry ne tarda pas à s'éclipser, le laissant manger et partant se coucher. Dobby promit de revenir pendant la nuit chercher le plateau et demanda à Sirius ce qu'il voulait pour le petit déjeuner. Sirius lui répondit avec un sourire que les petits déjeuners de Poudlard lui manquaient, et l'Elfe sourit de toutes ses dents avant de disparaître.

Laissé seul, Sirius revêtit un pyjama en soie noire et se coucha dans des draps d'une blancheur éclatante et à la douceur sans égale. Merlin ! Si encore quelques jours auparavant on lui avait dit qu'il vivrait dans de telles conditions dans la vieille cabane de Remus, à attendre confortablement que le temps passe et que Queudver se montre, il ne l'aurait pas cru…

Le lendemain, les cours recommencèrent, et si un certain nombre de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent au déjeuner, à moitié endormis, parfumés par l'encens et dubitatifs quant à la pertinence de leur cours de divination, Harry eût le plaisir de retrouver en arithmancie la plupart de ses amis Serpentard, moins Crabbe et Goyle, qui sentaient l'encens comme les autres. D'ailleurs, il retrouva également les serpents pour le cours de l'après-midi, qui était le tout premier cours que Hagrid donnait dans sa vie ! Une fois leur livre ouvert, -seuls les Gryffondor avaient échoué à le faire, les Serpentard s'étaient passé le mot,- le cours se déroula exceptionnellement bien. Devant les hyppogriffes, créatures mi-cheval, mi-oiseau, Harry murmura discrètement à Draco de ne pas faire de bêtises. Le jeune dragon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Cherche pas, Potter. Loin de moi l'idée d'apprécier ce type, dit-il en désignant Hagrid de la tête, mais mon père t'as à la bonne, donc je ne ferais rien…

Harry ricana. Draco avait du cran de sous entendre que son père aurait pu lui demander d'agir…

Il failli y avoir un incident lorsque Ronal Weasley, -encore et toujours-, pris Harry à partie pour lui demander pourquoi il avait dit aux Serpentard comment ouvrir leur livre et pas aux Gryffondor. Harry haussa un sourcil en répondant que les gryffons ne lui avaient rien demandé, et l'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, avec Ron se détournant, furieux, si il n'avait pas marmonné des insultes dans sa barbe en se tenant un peu trop proche de son hyppogriffe, qui crut donc qu'il s'adressait à lui. Ron aurait sans doute pris un sérieux coup de griffe si Harry ne s'était pas interposé, récoltant une longue estafilade sur le bras à sa place, et s'agenouillant immédiatement, se mettant à la merci de l'animal, pour s'excuser au nom du rouquin, et expliquer que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait.

Il dut aussi rassurer Hagrid, blanc comme un linge de voir sa carrière se terminer à son premier cours, et lui montrer qu'il lui était inutile d'aller à l'infirmerie en cicatrisant sa plaie d'un coup de baguette. En revanche, il suggéra fortement au demi-géant de faire sortir le rouquin de l'enclos, ce que Ron s'empressa de faire, le teint légèrement verdâtre. Harry, par prudence, s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant l'hyppogriffe à la robe grise, et s'écarta également, sous le regard inquiet et désolé du demi-géant. Harry lui suggéra de centrer les prochains autour de créatures moins dangereuses, appréciation toute relative de la part du garde-chasse, certes, mais surtout, des Créatures qu'il saurait contrôler, même avec autour de lui une classe d'élèves paniqués. Hagrid grimaça, mais acquiesça…

Comme l'année précédente, Harry disposait de cours aménagés dont les horaires avaient de quoi rendre perplexes. Heureusement, la plupart des trous dans son emploi du temps étaient meublés par ses cours en option. Il remit aussi rapidement en place ses propres cours, bien que le professeur Lupin soit sans aucun doute le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le plus compétent qu'il lui ai été donné de connaître à ce poste depuis qu'il était Harry. Pour autant, le premier cours ne lui fut pas spécialement agréable. En fait, sa prestation avait même jeté un froid, pour une fois.

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient droit à un cours pratique, et non théorique en DCFM, si l'on oubliait bien sûr la tentative désastreuse de Lockhart lorsqu'il avait lâché des lutins dans la classe l'année dernière. Ce cours allait sans doute rester dans les annales de Poudlard comme étant celui ou un élève avait du sauver la mise d'un professeur avant de l'engueuler copieusement. Réflexion faite, c'était sans doute de la gueulante de Harry dont les pierres devaient encore se souvenir…

Le professeur Lupin les avait d'abord menés dans la salle des professeurs, devant le vieux placard ou ils rangeaient leurs affaires superflues, et qui s'était mis à bouger lorsque Lupin avait donné un petit coup dans la porte.

-Pas d'inquiétude, dis le professeur. Il y à un épouvantard là-dedans.

Harry observa d'un air amusé ceux qui savaient de quoi il s'agit grimacer. Pourtant, ils étaient inoffensifs…

-Les épouvantards aiment les petits endroits sombres. Les armoires, l'espace sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers… J'en ai une fois trouvé un qui s'était caché dans une horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci est arrivé hier dans l'après midi et madame la directrice m'a permis de l'utiliser pour mon premier cours avec les troisième année. La première question que vous devez vous poser est évidemment « qu'est ce qu'un épouvantard ? »

-C'est un Changeur-de-Forme, répondit Harry, alors que Hermione commençait tout juste à lever la main. Il prend la forme de ce qui effraie le plus la personne devant lui, c'est pourquoi personne ne sait à quoi ressemble un épouvantard lorsqu'il se retrouve seul. Cependant, lui faire rencontrer toute une classe d'un coup risque de poser problème, car il ne pourra pas décider de la forme à prendre. Cela pourrait sans doute être amusant. Il aurait sans doute l'air ridicule, et le rire est précisément le moyen de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard…

-Excellent ! S'exclama le professeur Lupin avec un sourire. Je crois ne rien avoir à dire de plus, si ce n'est pour vous demander, à l'avenir, de laisser répondre les autres élèves, Monsieur Potter, car si ce que l'on dit de vous est vrai, j'ai moi-même bien plus à apprendre de vous que l'inverse, et votre présence dans cette classe de troisième année est faire insulte à vos connaissances et à votre Magie…

Harry sourit et hocha la tête, se reculant légèrement devant la remontrance à peine déguisée, laissant la place aux autres élèves, amusés. Hermione lui adressa un regard satisfait. Harry ricana. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'inquiète, Lupin allait vite lui dire de se taire à elle aussi, la Magie en moins. Et une Hermione qui ne peut pas frimer est une Hermione dépitée…

-Bien, reprit le professeur, comme Monsieur Potter l'a si bien souligné, le rire est ce qui vous débarrassera d'un épouvantard, c'est pour cela que vous devez visualiser une manière de le ridiculiser, et le forcer à prendre cette apparence ! La formule magique est, d'une manière fort appropriée, la suivante : riddikulus !

Tout le monde leva sa baguette et pratiqua le sortilège dans le vide. Ensuite, Lupin leur demanda de prendre le temps de réfléchir à leur plus grande peur, et de trouver un moyen de la tourner en dérision. A ce moment là, Harry se retrouva perplexe…

De quoi avait-il peur exactement ? Il avait déjà affronté tant de choses au cours de sa vie ! Des Hydres, des Dragons, des Chimères, il avait même déjà croisé un Basilic ou deux qui n'avaient pas été du côté de Serpentard et en avait réchappé de justesse ! Il volait haut et n'avait donc pas peur du vide, il n'avait jamais rechigné devant un combat, quel qu'il soit, ni devant un défi, ni devant une énigme, si dangereuses aient pu être toutes ces embûches…

Il n'avait pas peur de Voldemort, puisque c'était Salazar, ni de Créatures aussi horribles que les Détraqueurs, puisqu'il suffisait d'un Patronus, alors quoi ? Même lui n'était pas assez prétentieux pour prétendre n'avoir peur de rien !

Il regarda brièvement autour de lui. La plupart des élèves avaient les yeux fermés et marmonnaient dans leur barbe, cherchant un moyen de réussir ce cours, mais il n'arrivait pas à les imiter. Sans doute parce qu'il avait peur de sa propre peur, de ce qu'elle pouvait signifier. Ou bien parce que cette peur faisait appel à des souvenirs trop douloureux qu'il ne voulait pas revivre…

Il se doutait que sa peur ne provenait pas de cette vie là. Il aurait pu avoir peur de son oncle, de ses coups, de sa ceinture, ou bien de son cousin, ou encore de l'obscurité de son petit placard, mais non, rien de tout ça ! Son oncle était en prison, ou porter une ceinture était formellement interdit, son cousin était en maison de redressement, et son placard était parti en fumée avec le reste de la maison. Et l'obscurité, quant à elle, lui avait toujours été salvatrice : elle signifiait que les Dursley dormaient et qu'il pouvait avoir la paix…

Il se mordit la lèvre et se força à respirer. Non. Sa plus grande peur était bien plus ancienne, bien plus profonde. Il se rappela de sa vie autrefois, de sa joie. Il était toujours entouré en permanence à cette époque là, de Salazar, de ses enfants, de Helga et de Rowena, d'amis, d'élèves…

Avait-il peur de la solitude ?

Pourtant non, il se souvenait de ses entraînements, seul dans une grotte pendant des mois pour exercer sa Magie et son mental…

Mais il y avait Salazar et ses amis à la fin, il le savait, alors quoi, était-ce bien la solitude ?

Non, ce n'était pas la solitude. Il avait été seul dans les limbes pendant sept-cent-ans, il s'était isolé de lui-même, par punition, laissant les âmes l'entourer et le dépasser, sans jamais les voir, sans jamais leur adresser la parole. Il avait été seul pendant dix ans dans cette vie, de la pire des solitudes : il avait été entouré de gens qui le haïssaient et s'était retrouvé seul face à eux ! Non, ce n'était pas la solitude, la solitude, il connaissait !

Il repensa alors à l'effet que le Détraqueur avait eu sur lui. Avait-il peur qu'on lui prenne ses souvenirs de Salazar ? C'était bien ça après tout, qui lui avait fait retrouver ses esprits…

Mais pourtant, non, ce n'était pas ça, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Il se rapprochait, mais c'était plus profond…

Il avait peur de perdre Salazar. Encore. Il avait peur de le voir mourir et de se retrouver « seul », sans lui, à nouveau.

Et pire que tout : égoïstement, il avait peur d'être de nouveau celui qui causerait sa mort !

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que la dernière image qu'il avait eu de lui dans sa vie d'avant, sa main tenant la baguette dépassant d'un tas de rochers d'où s'écoulaient des filets de sang, lui revenait en mémoire…

Comment était-il censé ridiculiser ça ? Un goût amer lui remonta dans la gorge alors qu'il prenait pleinement conscience qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen. Un seul moyen de rendre la mort de son amant plus ridicule que par un accident pendant un duel amical et qui aurait du se conclure par une partie de jambes en l'air. Oui, vraiment…

Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, et s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait. Avait-il donc mis tant de temps à se décider ? Il eût l'impression que Lupin le fixait d'un air un peu inquiet. Ses émotions avaient donc tant transparu sur son visage ?

-Je suppose que quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que toi ne doit pas avoir peur de beaucoup de choses, commenta Hermione de son ton supérieur.

Harry la toisa d'un ton froid. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette petite prétentieuse. Aussi agaçante que Ginny Weasley dans un autre genre. Et les connaissances qu'elle acquérait en suivant ses cours à lui ne l'aidaient pas à s'améliorer, du moins, lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort si complexe qu'elle peinait à l'exécuter, avec sa faiblesse de Née-de-Moldue obstinée à suivre avec soin les cours de Lucius Malefoy, mais à refuser de les appliquer…

Beaucoup faisaient cela. Les autres, comme Neville, s'apercevaient avec ravissement des changements…

-Même le plus fort des hommes à peur de quelque chose, Hermione, répondit-il d'un ton glacial. Mais affronter un épouvantard nécessite de reconnaître ses peurs et d'être prêt à les affronter, ce qui signifie faire preuve de beaucoup d'humilité. Et même moi, Gryffondor, il y a des choses auxquelles je ne veux pas faire face ! Et toi, Hermione ? Pense-tu que tes neurones vont réussir à t'aider face à tes peurs ? Car un épouvantard ne se contentera pas d'une petite peur superficielle du noir ou des serpents, il fouillera au fond de ton cœur pour en extirper des choses que tu ignore toi-même, c'est pour ça que j'espère vraiment pour toi que tu à réussi à être honnête, si ce n'est avec les autres, au moins avec ta propre personne…

Hermione pâlit, alors que les autres élèves frissonnaient d'appréhension.

-Je me tiendrais bien évidemment prêt à intervenir, les rassura le professeur Lupin. Cependant, Monsieur Potter à raison. Votre épouvantard peut prendre une très grande variété de formes au cours de votre vie, selon ce que vous craignez le plus sur l'instant, bien sûr, mais il prendra dans tous les cas l'apparence de votre peur la plus profonde, et il ne se contentera pas d'une petite peur de pacotille projetée à l'avant pas votre subconscient pour vous protéger. Pour vous donner une idée, les Aurors, au cours de leur carrière, font régulièrement face à des épouvantards, non pas pour s'entraîner, mais pour avoir une idée de leur plus grande faiblesse… Est ce que certains d'entre vous pensent avoir besoin d'un peu de temps supplémentaire pour se décider ?

Il y eut un léger marmonnement dans la pièce et Lupin sourit.

-Attention, si vous ne me répondez pas clairement, je vais penser que vous êtes prêts. Ce cours pourrait très bien devenir un excellent moyen de vous connaître vous-même, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, sachez que je connais parfaitement ma plus grande peur, et qu'elle n'a pas changé depuis des années. En ce sens, je serai parfaitement apte à vous aider si le besoin s'en fait sentir…

-Et de quoi avez-vous peur ? Demanda Dean.

Lupin sourit.

-Je passerai moi-même devant l'épouvantard si vous le souhaitez, Monsieur Thomas, mais honneur à vous-même pour l'instant.

Dean rougit et se recula. Il eût cependant un répit lorsque Lupin se retourna vers Harry.

-Une chose malgré tout me chiffonne, Monsieur Potter. Nous ne risquons pas de nous retrouver face à un Mage Noir ou à une Créature dangereuse, n'est ce pas ?

Harry secoua sombrement la tête.

-Non. Voldemort ne me fait absolument pas peur si c'est à lui que vous pensez, car je sais de source sure qu'il est redevenu Salazar, et les autres Mages Noirs que j'ai pu croiser au cours de ma vie précédente n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Aucun risque non plus de vous retrouver face à une Créature, car je n'en crains aucune, ou si c'est le cas, pas pour moi-même, mais plutôt pour les personnes que je dois protéger en cas de besoin. Non, il n'y à qu'une chose dont j'ai vraiment peur… Et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir en parler maintenant, nous verrons devant l'épouvantard, si vous le voulez bien…

-Si vous ne souhaitez pas passer…

Harry chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

-Ce serait injuste vis à vis des autres élèves. Et puis ils doivent être curieux. C'est une peur, ce n'est pas censé être quelque chose d'agréable. J'y survivrai, à ça comme au reste…

Lupin hocha la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Monsieur Thomas, à vous l'honneur, appela-t-il. Les autres, reculez, mettez-vous en file indienne pour que l'épouvantard ne soit pas trop confus…

Les élèves s'exécutèrent pendant que Dean, un peu incertain, s'avançait face au placard, baguette brandie devant lui. D'un geste de la sienne, Lupin ouvrit la porte.

Une grande figure encapuchonnée de noir en sortit, mais ce n'était pas un détraqueur. La silhouette avait les doigts crochus, les ongles effilés comme des lames de rasoirs, et sans visage sous sa capuche. Dean couina de terreur...

-Ri… Riddikulus… Balbutia-t-il.

Rien ne se passa et la grande figure continua de s'avancer vers lui alors qu'il reculait, visiblement terrifié.

-Pas assez de concentration et de conviction, Monsieur Thomas, recommencez ! S'exclama Lupin, prêt à intervenir.

-R… Riddikulus ! S'exclama Dean, un peu plus sur de lui. Cette fois-ci, la cape de la Créature se changea en rose bonbon alors que ses longs ongles tranchants se retrouvaient vernis de paillettes argentées, lui donnant un air de drag-queen… Toute la classe s'esclaffa.

-Parfait ! S'exclama Lupin, suivant !

Parvati Patil hurla de terreur en se retrouvant devant un vieil Elfe-de-Maison grincheux qui commença à la houspiller pour qu'elle débarrasse le plancher. Puis, en colère, elle prononça l'incantation et l'Elfe se retrouva vêtu de pied en cap, signe qu'il était renvoyé.

Face à Lavender Brown, la pièce se retrouva plongée dans le noir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'illumine avec des stroboscopes comme dans une boite de nuit moldue. Ron enleva ses pattes à son araignée géante et elle se mit à rouler comme un tonneau. Seamus Finnigan, par contre, fondit en larmes devant la tombe de ses parents, qui le laissaient sans famille...

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de ridiculiser la peur d'un enfant de se trouver orphelin. Pourtant, alors que Lupin allait s'interposer, Seamus releva sa baguette et la tombe se transforma en une multitude de petits bébés braillards. Si ses parents étaient morts, il avait de quoi s'occuper avec ses frères et sœurs…

Neville rougit et provoqua l'hilarité de la salle en se retrouvant face au professeur Snape qu'il habilla comme sa grand-mère, mais Hermione surtout, hurla de terreur en ne voyant que des zéro sur son bulletin de notes et fondit en larmes, provoquant la consternation générale, puis ce fut au tour de Harry…

La salle se tut lorsque apparut un immense tas de pierres et de roches, sous lequel dépassait un simple bras, vêtu d'une tunique verte, la main tenant encore la baguette de bois sombre. Harry prit une grande inspiration puis, sans bégayer, il prononça d'une voix forte et claire :

-Riddikulus.

La tunique de couleur verte pris une couleur rouge vif. La baguette de bois sombre pris une teinte acajou. Le monceau de pierres se souleva et tout le monde put voir dessous un corps étonnamment intact, comme si il voulait qu'on le reconnaisse. Un homme âgé, aux cheveux blonds cendrés, lâchés autour de sa tête comme une crinière de lion…

Lupin s'avança et l'homme se transforma en une grande boule argentée, qui se creva et s'envola comme un ballon après qu'il ait prononcé l'incantation. Il renvoya l'épouvantard dans son placard et se retourna vers la classe étonnamment silencieuse. Personne ne pipait mot et Harry rangea sa baguette d'un air sombre. Lupin pris alors une grande tablette de chocolat dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et la cassa en plusieurs morceaux.

-Bien. Ce cours fut excellent, j'accorde dix point à chacun d'entre vous qui à réussi à faire face à l'épouvantard, plus dix points supplémentaires à Monsieur Potter qui à si bien répondu à ma question au début du cours. Maintenant, prenez tous un morceau de chocolat, car il est évident que comme prévu, certains d'entre-vous se sont retrouvés face à des peurs auxquelles ils ne s'attendaient pas…

Il tendit en premier son chocolat à Seamus, qui reniflait toujours, même si il avait cessé de pleurer. Hermione semblait dans un état catatonique lamentable, elle peinait probablement à se remettre du choc de n'avoir eu que des zéros et d'avoir en plus été la seule à ne pas gagner de points, pendant que les autres discutaient de la séance avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

-C'était le Croquemitaine, expliqua Dean. Un monstre moldu que les parents utilisent pour nous faire peur quand on ne va pas se coucher ou qu'on ne termine pas notre soupe. J'ai été terrifié par ce truc jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il n'existait pas, je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver face à lui…

-L'Elfe de ma grand-mère me terrorisait quand j'étais gamine, renchérit Parvati, il détestait les enfants !

-Je ne pensais pas que j'avais aussi peur de voir mourir mes parents, balbutia Seamus.

Puis tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, qui suçotait son chocolat d'un air distrait. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Du moins, il essayait de se persuader qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais revoir cette scène horrible l'avait plus perturbé qu'il ne le pensait, et il avait envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin pour pleurer…

Ou de s'ouvrir les veines, au choix.

-Harry ? Appela Neville, et Harry sursauta, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Tu paraissais triste à mourir, expliqua son ami d'une petite voix.

Harry poussa un soupir.

-C'était Salazar. C'est comme ça qu'il est mort. Un accident bête pendant un duel. Un sortilège qui à ricoché contre une falaise et il s'est retrouvé enseveli…

-Et l'homme en rouge ? Demanda Lavender d'une petite voix.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est évident, non ? C'était moi…

Le silence retomba, puis la cloche sonna, et alors que tout le monde quittait le cours, un peu plus serein maintenant que le chocolat avait fait son effet, Harry resta en arrière et ferma la porte derrière le dernier élève, puis il insonorisa la pièce.

-Quelque chose à me dire, Harry ? Demanda Lupin avec un doux sourire.

-Sniffle se trouve à la cabane hurlante. Comme il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, je me suis dis que vous voudriez le savoir…

Les yeux de Lupin se mirent à briller, et il fixa Harry d'un air quelque part content, mais malgré tout soupçonneux.

-Et quelle est la raison de sa présence ici ? Avec toi ? Après ce qu'il à fait ? Et à toi en particulier ? Connais-tu seulement toute l'histoire, Harry ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

-Je la connais, tout comme je sais que Sniffle n'a rien fait, et que Peter Pettigrew, le véritable traître et assassin, est encore en vie, ici, à Poudlard. Mais comme il peut être utile au retour de Salazar, Sniffle et moi avons convenu d'attendre le bon moment pour le démasquer…

L'espace d'un instant, Lupin resta bouche béé.

-Merlin, Harry, tu es vraiment extraordinaire… Je suppose que… Que Sniffle pourra m'en dire plus… Nous étions effectivement très amis, Peter, lui et moi, et avec ton père aussi… Si je peux aider…

Harry sourit.

-Je n'ai pas d'objections. Mais pour l'instant, mieux vaut ne rien faire. Peter se cache sous sa forme de rat, et je sais ou il est, mais son propriétaire est un crétin borné. Il faut le mettre devant le fait accompli pour qu'il comprenne qu'il s'est fait duper. Et aussi pour que Peter n'ai pas d'autre choix que de fuir jusqu'à Salazar et l'aide à retrouver son corps. Bien sûr, Sniffle sera innocenté… Mais pas maintenant, ma Magie me dit que ce n'est pas le bon moment…

Lupin s'appuya contre son bureau, abasourdi.

-Bien peu de Sorciers réussissent encore à contacter leur Magie… Nous projetons donc de faire revenir un Mage Noir… Si un jour on m'avait dit que je ferais le contraire de tout ce à quoi pensait Dumbledore…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Si vous vous êtes bien tenu au courant des nouvelles, comme vous l'avez dit dans le train, alors vous savez que le véritable Mage Noir n'est pas celui qu'on croit. Prévenez-moi lorsque vous voudrez rendre visite à Sniffle et je vous inclurai aux protections. Au revoir…

-Au revoir Harry.

Et il sortit.


	10. Chapter 10

Le soir même, Harry amenait Lupin à la cabane hurlante. Sirius en fut ravi et Harry apprit une quantité d'anecdotes sur le temps des maraudeurs. Elles ne le réjouirent pas toutes. Son père est ses trois amis s'étaient littéralement acharnés sur Snape…

Comme l'année passée, Harry avait rapidement remit ses cours en place, accueillant un nouveau lot de premières années, puis, bientôt, le professeur Lupin, qui se montra proprement impressionné. Hermione s'obstinait à y assister mais elle ratait de plus en plus de sortilèges. Elle s'épuisait bêtement avec sa ribambelle de cours en options, car McGonagall avait eu l'irresponsabilité de lui confier un Retourneur de Temps. Tout aurait pu très bien se passer si Hermione n'avait pas stupidement pris tous les cours en options disponibles, elle se retrouvait donc avec plus d'une demi-douzaine de cours supplémentaires à gérer, avec leurs devoirs et leurs examens, et sans s'en apercevoir, elle tirait sur son noyau magique. Si elle ne revenait pas rapidement sur Terre, ça allait mal se terminer pour elle, mais elle était si obstinée qu'elle refusait tout net d'écouter Harry lorsqu'il tentait de lui en parler, et encore plus d'appliquer les cours de Lucius Malefoy. Dès lors qu'elle décidait d'être idiote, Harry ne pouvait plus rien pour elle…

Au début d'Octobre, les entraînements de Quidditch reprirent. Dubois était ravi, car il suivait sa dernière année à Poudlard et espérait partir sur une victoire. Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe l'année dernière et tous les espoirs étaient permis. Même si le temps se refroidissait de plus en plus et que l'équipe rentrait à chaque fois trempée et couverte de boue ! Une nouvelle réconfortante fut cependant annoncée : le premier week-end que les troisième années pourraient passer à Pré-au-lard serait pour le jour d'Halloween.

McGonagall avait bien vaguement essayé d'y faire renoncer Harry, car Sirius Black avait été aperçu par un Moldu, non loin d'ici, mais Harry l'avait remerciée de son inquiétude avec un sourire un brin moqueur en lui disant que cette année encore, il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne savait pas. La directrice avait soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel et était partie en disant que de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il risquait quelque chose, et puis Snape avait signé son formulaire…

La chose intéressante dans l'histoire Sirius-Queudver était que Pattenrond, le chat de Hermione, ne cessait de sauter sur le rat pour l'attraper, à la grande fureur de Ron, alors que Hermione ne cessait de défendre le félidé. De fait, Harry l'avait retrouvé plus d'une fois en train de ronronner sur les genoux de Sirius, dans la cabane hurlante. Le chat et l'animagus semblaient définitivement bien s'entendre, et Harry soupçonnait Sirius de lui avoir demandé de lui rapporter le rongeur. Sirius avait beau faire comme si tout allait bien, Harry voyait bien qu'il s'impatientait…

Ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi le soir d'Halloween, après que tout le monde se soit retrouvé au festin après s'être gavés de bonbons de chez Honeydukes et de bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, les Gryffondors ne purent rentrer dans leur dortoir…

Harry avait passé la journée avec Sniffle à se promener dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Ils avaient visité Zonko, Derviche et Bang, Honeydukes, évidemment, la poste avec ses centaines de hiboux alignés par rapidité de livraison et longueur de vol, les Trois Balais, ou Harry avait prit de la bièraubeurre à emporter pour Sirius… Puis, à la fin de la journée, après avoir laissé sur le lit de Sirius un énorme sac de friandises, Harry était parti dîner. Il n'avait certainement pas faim, après tout ce qu'il avait pu consommer au cours de la journée, mais il était hors de question qu'un seul élève ne manque le festin d'Halloween : ce jour faisait partie de ceux ou les Elfes se surpassaient ! Et Harry salivait d'avance à la pensée de la tarte à la citrouille qui l'attendait…

Mais lorsqu'il se présenta ensuite devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui masquait l'entrée à la salle commune des Gryffondor, ce fut pour trouver un attroupement d'élèves perplexes. Le voyant arriver, la foule s'écarta, et il put voir le tableau déchiré, déchiqueté avec tant de force que des lambeaux de toile gisaient sur le sol. La Grosse Dame était partie, l'entrée au dortoir était bloquée. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il allait envoyer son Patronus prévenir McGonagall lorsqu'elle arriva, avant même que Percy n'ai pu envoyer quelqu'un la chercher. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche avec une exclamation de terreur.

-Il faut retrouver la Grosse Dame, demanda Harry. Elle se cache sans doute quelque part dans un autre tableau.

A ce moment là, un miaulement retentit et quelque chose de vivant se frotta contre les jambes de Harry. Il se baissa et ramassa Léo. Son familier s'était tout de suite entendu avec Sirius, ils jouaient ensemble dans la chambre du Chaudron Baveur lorsque Harry devait s'absenter et qu'il ne pouvait pas les emmener. Il semblait aussi apprécier Pattenrond, même si il s'en méfiait parfois. Harry l'avait plus d'une fois vu qui l'empêchait d'accéder au dortoir des garçons pour ramener Croûtard…

_Elle est dans un tableau du quatrième étage_, l'averti le petit lion._ Elle à honte. Sniffle à voulu entrer, mais elle à refusé sans mot de passe, alors il à déchiqueté la toile… _

Harry poussa un soupir. Il allait tuer l'abruti qui lui servait de parrain…

Il n'eût pas d'autre choix que de répéter à McGonagall ce que lui avait dit son familier. Tous les élèves durent passer la nuit dans des sacs de couchage sur le sol de la Grande Salle, avec des professeurs et des Préfets qui patrouillaient. Dès le lendemain, avant même le petit déjeuner, Harry se rendit à la Cabane Hurlante pour engueuler copieusement son parrain. Oui, il comprenait qu'il puisse être impatient, mais grâce à lui et à son idée lumineuse, Croûtard était introuvable ! Ron attribuait cela au fait que Pattenrond ne cessait de lui courir après, et n'adressait plus la parole à Hermione pour ça, mais il était évident que Sirius était bien plus à blâmer.

La Grosse Dame était terrifiée, et ne pouvait reprendre son poste tant que Rusard n'avait pas restauré sa toile. Harry ignorait que le Cracmol disposait d'un tel talent. En attendant, elle fut remplacée par la toile de Sir Cadogan*, un petit chevalier bruyant, qui portait une armure rouillée et une épée trop lourde pour lui, avec pour cheval un gros poney qui ne lui obéissait pas et qui préférait rester dans sa toile à brouter son herbe. Sir Cadogan passait la moitié de son temps à provoquer les élèves en duel, et inventait des mots de passe ridiculement longs qu'il changeait deux fois par jour, mais personne d'autre n'avait voulu faire le travail…

Harry, devant l'inquiétude de McGonagall, qui souhaitait l'empêcher d'aller à Pré-au-lard ou même de s'entraîner pour le premier match de Quidditch qui était ce samedi, se décida à lui révéler toute l'histoire. La pauvre directrice poussa un soupir fatigué en se demandant si elle allait passer une année tranquille avant son départ à la retraite. Harry répondit en riant qu'avant son départ à lui, il avait des doutes. McGonagall exigea de rencontrer Sirius, dont elle vérifia la trace du Serment. Il était, à ce moment là, en compagnie de Lupin, en train de disputer une partie d'échecs, et la directrice demanda, excédée, si elle était la seule à ne pas être au courant. Lupin eût le bon goût de rougir, mais Harry la rassura en lui disant qu'il n'y avait que le loup-garou, Snape et elle qui connaissaient la vérité…

Le temps, véritablement épouvantable depuis le début de l'année, empira pour le premier match de Quidditch, et les petits orages qu'ils avaient eu à supporter jusque là menaçaient presque de se transformer en ouragan. Harry soupçonnait les Détraqueurs d'y être pour quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait rien prouver. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à une telle concentration de ces Créatures et que depuis qu'ils étaient là, le temps semblait se détraquer. Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe, était à fleur de peau car les Serpentard avaient allégué à la dernière minute un prétexte douteux pour ne pas jouer. Il était évident pour tout le monde qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'affronter ce temps affreux, Gryffondor allait jouer contre Pouffsouffe, et son tout nouvel attrapeur et capitaine, Cédric Diggory. Un jeune homme de cinquième année, massif et silencieux, ce qui lui conférait auprès des filles une aura mystérieuse. Devoir affronter Pouffsouffle rendait Dubois d'une humeur exécrable, car Gryffondor avait mis au point sa stratégie autour de la façon de voler des Serpentard. Harry, en le voyant muet pour son habituel discours d'avant-match, soupira.

-Arrête de stresser, Olivier ! Nous sommes tous de bons joueurs, et même si le poids de Cédric va être un avantage par ce temps, puisqu'il se fera moins déporter par le vent, je n'ai jamais manqué un Vif d'Or…

-Encore faudrait-il que tu réussisse à l'attraper, le Vif d'Or, grommela le capitaine. Avec ce temps, je ne suis même pas sur que tu réussisse à le voir…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il sortit sa baguette magique et tapota ses lunettes en murmurant « Impervius ».

-Ça te vas comme ça ? Elles vont repousser l'eau maintenant, j'y verrai aussi clair qu'à chaque match…

Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à se faire corriger la vue…

Le moral de Dubois et celui de l'équipe sembla remonter d'un coup, et Olivier n'eût finalement pas le temps de faire son discours d'avant match car Madame Bibine les appela sur le terrain. Il y entrèrent d'un air joyeux, et la poignée de main entre les deux capitaines fut cordiale. Harry attrapa le Vif d'Or en sept minutes et cinquante deux secondes, au nez et à la barbe de Cédric, qui le félicita pour sa victoire d'un air déçu mais fair-play. Cependant, Harry se figea en constatant que l'orage s'était tu. Pourtant, la pluie le trempait encore, le vent le gelait jusqu'aux os. Il compris en baissant les yeux vers le sol et en voyant une bonne centaine de Détraqueurs inonder le stade. Aussitôt, il conjura un Patronus. Lupin, et surtout McGonagall l'imitèrent, la dernière injuriant copieusement les Créatures, furieuse. Mais Gryffondor avait gagné le match. La journée fut joyeuse.

Plus que le cours de DCFM suivant en tout cas. Pour une mystérieuse raison, aux yeux des Gryffondor, Lupin était malade, ce fut donc Snape qui le remplaça. Il leur fit travailler le tout dernier chapitre du livre, celui traitant, oh ! Hasard ! Des loups-garous. Bien évidemment, Lupin était actuellement alité à cause de la pleine lune. Harry se demandait si, entre ça et son épouvantard, la lune, des élèves allaient faire le lien ? Toujours est-il qu'Hermione leur fit une nouvelle fois perdre des points en voulant absolument expliquer à Snape qu'ils n'en étaient pas encore là dans le programme de cours. Snape la traita de Miss-je-sais-tout et souligna qu'ils étaient extrêmement en retard sur le dit programme, ce qui était, entre Quirrell et Lockhart, -surtout Lockhart-, entièrement vrai. Heureusement, Harry s'efforçait de combler ces lacunes, mais Lupin peinait à s'occuper véritablement du programme de troisième année, bien qu'il s'efforçait de manière très honorable de maintenir le cours à un certain niveau en leur amenant des Créatures vivantes. Hermione leur fit perdre dix points et failli fondre en larmes. Avec sa ribambelle de cours en options et la pression que Ron maintenait sur elle à propos de Croûtard, elle était épuisée. Le rat n'avait toujours pas reparu et Ron refusait toujours de lui parler. Mais même sans cela, elle était désespérément seule, et pour cause, noyée dans ses devoirs, elle repoussait tout le monde…

Pourtant, Croûtard n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il n'en avait certainement pas le droit ! Et surtout, Léo continuait à sentir régulièrement son odeur. Mais il était introuvable ! Et un jour, Harry pesta tout haut qu'il avait beau être un Fondateur, il n'avait stupidement jamais pensé à un moyen qui lui permettrait de contrôler qui se trouvait à Poudlard ! Pourtant, avec les âneries qu'avaient pu faire et pouvaient encore faire certains élèves, cela aurait pu lui être utile !

Il ne se rendit pas compte que les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient entendu…

Un soir, ils l'attrapèrent au détour d'un couloir.

-Salut Harry…

-On à cru comprendre...

-Que tu cherchais quelqu'un…

Harry les regarda, perplexe.

-Pardon ?

-On t'as entendu l'autre jour…

-Éructer d'une voix mélodieuse…

Harry hésita entre éclater de rire et reculer prudemment. Décidément, Fred et Georges l'amuseraient toujours, mais il ignorait si il pouvait leur faire confiance, et quelque part, ils étaient flippants…

-Et bien ? Quel rapport ?

-Il se trouve…

-Que nous avons peut-être un moyen de t'aider…

-Mais que nous avons longuement hésité…

-A t'en parler…

-Et pour cause…

-Tu es un Fondateur…

-Et par conséquent, assez à cheval sur le règlement…

-Mais pas toujours…

-Et on t'as plus d'une fois vu te promener dans les couloirs...

-En dehors du couvre-feu…

C'était vrai. Passé les discussions avec Tom via le journal, Harry était régulièrement sujet aux insomnies. Tom lui manquait, et Poudlard le savait. Parcourir ses couloir était ce qu'il y avait de plus réconfortant de ce genre de moments. Il marchait, perdu dans ses pensées sur le futur ou le passé. Puis, lorsqu'il s'apercevait qu'il était épuisé, il retournait à son dortoir et pouvait enfin s'endormir… Mais en entendant les jumeaux, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Ce qui veut dire que vous le faisiez aussi.

-Bien sûr…

-Pour qui nous prends-tu ?

Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

-Très bien, c'est vrai, je cherche quelqu'un. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous dire qui c'est, ou bien je devrais vous demander un Serment Inviolable… Pourquoi, est ce que vous auriez, par le plus grand des hasards, un moyen de m'aider à trouver cette personne ?

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent, ravis.

-Et si nous faisions…

-Ce serment ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous seriez prêt à faire ça simplement pour savoir qui je cherche ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment dangereux, ou qu'en tout cas, la situation est sous contrôle, mais quand même…

-C'est que tu es toujours plongé…

-Dans toutes sortes d'aventures…

-Alors tu te doutes bien…

-Que ça nous intéresse…

-Même si c'est dangereux…

-Surtout si c'est dangereux...

Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

-Et bien, que me proposez-vous dans ce cas ? Vous d'abord, que je sache si ça vaut la peine de vous faire risquer vos vies…

-Ça en vaut…

-La peine…

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

-Harry.

Il l'entraînèrent discrètement dans une salle de classe vide. Jouant le jeu, Harry verrouilla la porte et entoura la pièce d'un sort de silence. Il observa, curieux, Fred qui sortait un large morceau de parchemin de sa cape. Élimé, éculé, le papier semblait avoir vécu des jours meilleurs, mais Harry flaira tout de suite la puissante Magie qui s'en dégageait. Ce qui était également sur, c'est que ce parchemin datait définitivement de plusieurs années…

-Ceci Harry…

-Est le secret de notre succès…

*Sir Cadogan est le véritable nom du Chevalier du Catogan, ce qui veut dire que le traducteur français à transformé, sans véritable raison, son nom en titre. D'ailleurs, « cadogan » ne signifie rien en anglais. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce nom à nécessité une traduction…


	11. Chapter 11

Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine avec, du coup, le premier chapitre de la suite. D'ici là, j'espère que ces chapitres-là vous plairont :)

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

Bah y en à pas aujourd'hui, faut croire que ce sont les vacances... :p Bande de veinards! Profitez-bien! :)

Et maintenant, une dernière chose... **ARRÊTEZ DE ME DEMANDER SI JE VAIS CONTINUER LA FIC JUSQU'A OMBRAGE!** Sérieusement, vous avez été au moins une vingtaine à me poser la question, mais réfléchissez deux minutes! Pourquoi Ombrage débarque-t-elle dans la vie de Harry!? Parce que Fudge ne croit pas au retour de Voldemort! Sauf que là, il n'a pas le choix d'y croire où non, Voldemort va revenir, c'est Salazar Serpentard, point! Donc non, Ombrage ne sera pas là, non. Je peux essayer de glisser un mot à son sujet, mais rien de plus...

* * *

Harry se pencha vaguement sur le parchemin, de toute évidence intéressé. Il était vierge, mais la Magie qu'il dégageait le chatouillait d'ici. Cependant, Fred se dépêcha de le dérober à sa vue.

-Halte là…

-Jure-nous d'abord…

-Sur ta Vie et ta Magie…

-Que tu ne livrera pas…

-Ce merveilleux artefact…

-A notre bien-aimé concierge…

Harry gloussa.

-Alors un serment pour un serment ? Je suis désolé les garçons, mais quoi que soit ce parchemin, je doute qu'il en vaille la peine…

Les jumeaux firent la moue, déçus.

-Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer…

-Mais une simple promesse nous suffira…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et leva la main en l'air.

-Moi, Harry James Potter, Descendant, Héritier et Réincarnation de Gryffondor, jure que jamais je ne livrerai ce parchemin ou ses actuels possesseurs à la vindicte de Rusard. Puisse-t-il me pendre par les pieds dans son bureau avec les chaînes qu'il affectionne tant si jamais je venais à manquer à mon serment…

-Ça nous…

-Suffira…

-Pour l'instant…

-Mais sache que tu as devant toi…

-La Carte des Maraudeurs, terminèrent-ils en chœur.

Harry se figea, avant qu'un immense sourire n'illumine son visage. Sirius lui avait parlé de la carte que son père, Lupin, Peter et lui avaient créée pendant leurs années à Poudlard ! Alors qu'ils étaient tous émus de devoir quitter l'école et de voir ce savoir perdu, James, le père de Harry, s'était alors fait attraper par Rusard pour lui « confier » la carte, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, un mini-Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudver ou Lunard ne la récupère. Ça n'avait pas été le cas jusqu'à maintenant, mais il était sur que les Maraudeurs n'auraient pas renié les jumeaux comme leurs potentiels successeurs…

-Vous voulez dire la carte de Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue ? Demanda-t-il, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Fred et Georges le regardèrent, bouche béé.

-Tu les…

-Connais ?

Harry les fixa, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Bien sûr ! Je suis le fils de Cornedrue… Quant aux véritables Lunard, Queudver et Patmol, ils sont tous les trois plus proches que vous ne le pensez…

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit.

-C'est Queudver que je cherche. Il les à trahi. Mais je ne peux vous en dire plus sans Serment…

Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard, ébahis. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent leur baguette et jurèrent sur leur Vie et leur Magie qu'il ne révéleraient jamais les secrets de leur ami, et Harry leur raconta toute l'histoire.

Le jour suivant, il amenait les jumeaux à Sirius, qui leur fit un grand sourire plein de dents lorsqu'ils sortirent la carte de sous leur robe, et exigea qu'ils lui racontent de quelle façon il l'avaient utilisée. Les trois hommes, hilares, passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à se raconter leurs anecdotes respectives, sous les regards indulgents de Harry et Lupin. Le loup-garou s'était bien figé un instant en arrivant à la Cabane et en entendant que Sirius était avec des inconnus, mais il s'était calmé en apprenant qu'ils étaient sous serment, et il soupira lorsque les jumeaux se mirent à le traiter avec un respect moqueur, comme si il était leur supérieur. Il leur rappela qu'il était malgré tout leur professeur et leur demanda de ne pas lui poser de problèmes en classe. Les jumeaux répondirent « sans problème », avec malgré tout un sourire qui en disait long, mais promirent avec beaucoup de sérieux de ne jamais révéler à quiconque sa condition de loup-garou, puisqu'il n'était de toute façon pas dangereux avec sa potion Tue-loup.

Il se montra aussi un peu inquiet quant au nombre croissant de personnes qui se retrouvaient à courir après Queudver, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris qu'avec Harry, il ne maîtriserait jamais la situation. Le jeune Fondateur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, même si il semblait la garder froide et se débrouiller pour tirer les meilleurs avantages de la situation. Le problème, c'est que Sirius ne réfléchissait pas des masses non plus, et qu'il était beaucoup plus impulsif. Harry avait réussi à le calmer pour l'instant, mais quel allait être son prochain coup de folie ?

Lorsqu'à Noël, Harry retrouva un long paquet allongé au pied de son lit, il leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait pourtant dit à Sirius qu'il ne voulait pas d'Éclair de Feu. Surtout qu'il avait du dépenser une fortune ! Malgré tout, en l'essayant, il ne put que se dire que son vieux Nimbus deux-mille, malgré toute l'affection qu'il pouvait lui porter, ne tenait pas la route ! Son nouveau balai réagissait au quart de tour, tellement qu'il avait presque l'impression de le contrôler par la pensée plutôt qu'avec son corps, et son accélération était spectaculaire, Dubois allait être aux anges.. !

Ses amis, Remus et Severus lui offrirent une quantité d'autres cadeaux et cette fois-ci, entre Pré-au-lard et Sirius, qui pouvait le faire transplaner à Londres, il put leur offrir les leurs dans les temps. L'année dernière, il avait du faire comme la fois d'avant et les remercier en envoyant leurs cadeaux par courrier, ou bien en les leur donnant lors d'une visite, après être rentré à Londres. Il était bien content de pouvoir les leur offrir à Noël cette année.

Il y eu malgré tout un nouvel incident le matin même de Noël, lorsque Pattenrond essaya de sauter sur Croûtard, qui était réapparu depuis quelques jours. Ron recommençait tout juste à parler à Hermione, et le chat s'y remettait déjà. Harry plaignait sincèrement la jeune fille du calvaire psychologique que lui faisait vivre son seul ami. Il avait essayé de parler à Sirius et de lui dire d'arrêter d'utiliser le chat, que ce n'était pas le moment, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, son parrain était têtu. Et à la décharge de Ron, Hermione n'était pas non plus la personne la plus agréable du monde. Elle s'enterrait dans ses études et semblait n'en sortir que pour dire que son chat était innocent lorsque Ron lui hurlait dessus…

Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas entre eux et leur amitié sembla définitivement brisée lorsque, deux mois plus tard, Ron retrouva du sang sur ses draps, avec, sur le sol, des poils de chat roux. Pourtant, si le rat était mort, Harry était persuadé qu'il l'aurait su. Sirius s'en serait vanté. Il devait juste se cacher quelque part, mais étant un Maraudeur, il lui était sans doute possible de se cacher de la carte. Harry avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'elle ne montrait pas la Salle-sur-Demande, mais il n'était de toute façon pas allé la vérifier. Il était inutile de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Peter. Sans mauvais jeu de mot en sachant qu'il se cachait sous sa forme de rat…

En remontant à son dortoir, Harry grimaça en faisant entrer Neville, qui avait perdu son papier comportant tous les mots de passe de la semaine. Son ami avait beau s'être amélioré dans bien des domaines, il avait toujours une mémoire exécrable pour certaines choses. Il espérait juste que cette liste de mots de passe n'allait pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains ! Enfin, qui pouvait bien trouver un intérêt à rentrer dans leur dortoir ? A part Draco, pour faire une blague à Ron..?

Lors du match de Quidditch suivant, Dubois n'avait probablement jamais été aussi détendu. Ils étaient en tête de tous les classements, les Serdaigles volaient sur des balais vieux modèles, et leur Attrapeur avait un Éclair de Feu, que demander de mieux ? Quelques points en plus, évidemment ! Harry laissa Cho Chang, l'Attrapeuse des Serdaigle, repérer le Vif d'Or pour lui. Elle avait bien essayé de faire pareil, mais en voyant qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, elle du travailler seule, ce qui donna à l'équipe de Gryffondor le temps de marquer un peu plus d'une centaine de points. Il attrapa ensuite le Vif d'Or au nez et à la barbe de Cho lors d'une accélération fulgurante de seulement quelques secondes. Bizarrement, la jolie joueuse lui fit moins de charme à la fin du match qu'au début, et le regarda descendre vers le sol, entouré par ses amis, d'un air furieux !

Hermione fut la seule à s'exclure de la fête de fin de match. Ron, d'ailleurs, ne cessait de l'en tenir éloignée par divers rappels de la mort de Croûtard. Il est vrai que Hermione ne faisait aucun effort pour se sentir coupable. Un simple « je suis désolée » aurait suffi à Ron pour lui pardonner, mais cela semblait être au dessus des forces de la jeune fille, qui décida de s'enterrer avec ses livres dans son dortoir pour pleurer. Harry avait bien essayé de lui parler, mais dès lors que le sujet tombait sur Croûtard, elle repoussait tout le monde…

Et lorsque, dans la nuit qui suivit la fête, Ron se mit à hurler et expliqua, devant ses rideaux déchirés, que c'était l'œuvre de Sirius Black, Harry se dit qu'il allait tuer son parrain ! Merlin, ce n'était pas le moment, ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué à comprendre, si !?

Neville fut sévèrement puni pour avoir eu la bêtise de noter les mots de passe sur un papier et de se le faire voler. Quant à Sir Cadogan, qui n'avait pas été mieux, il fut renvoyé. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame ayant été restauré d'une facture étonnamment délicate par Rusard, elle accepta de reprendre son poste, mais à la seule condition de bénéficier d'une protection rapprochée : dès lors, les élèves de Gryffondor, pour entrer ou sortir de leur salle commune, durent passer devant deux Trolls de Sécurité, similaires à celui que Harry avait affronté pendant sa première année, qui communiquaient par des grognements et passaient leur temps à comparer la taille de leurs massues.

Harry houspilla de nouveau sévèrement Sirius pour ses bêtises. Il lui avait pourtant dit que Croûtard avait disparu ! Si il avait été dans le dortoir, ils l'auraient tous les deux vu sur la Carte depuis longtemps ! Mais encore une fois, Sirius n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, et c'est un Sniffle encore penaud qui accompagna Harry à Pré-au-lard lors de la sortie suivante. Harry lui avait cependant rapidement pardonné. Lui même ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il attendait aussi longtemps. Il avait juste l'impression que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Quelque chose dans sa Magie lui disait cela, lui laissait cette impression étrange… Il avait bien essayé de l'expliquer à Sirius, mais son bien aimé parrain s'était révélé totalement hermétique à la question. Harry s'était donc bien gardé de lui dire que Léo avait localisé Croûtard du côté de la cabane de Hagrid…

Hermione se décida enfin à abandonner ses cours de Divination vers les vacances de Pâques. C'était toujours ça de moins, et ce cours n'avait probablement rien d'utile selon Harry. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la jeune fille de se noyer dans ses révisions, encore plus que les autres élèves qui passaient leur temps à pester devant la quantité de devoirs que les professeurs leur avait donnés. Harry, au grand désarroi de ses camarades, les avait faits en quelques jours, et pouvait donc passer son temps à jouer avec Sniffle, Pattenrond et Léo, qui était ravi de retrouver son Maître, se sentant un peu délaissé tant Harry était concentré sur le foutu rongeur. Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps à converser avec Salazar. Ginny, un jour ou elle avait aperçu le carnet, lui avait lancé un regard horrifié, mais il s'était contenté de lui sourire avec un brin d'insolence.

C'était sa faiblesse magique qui avait perdu la jeune fille. Elle avait passé les vacances à dormir, ne se réveillant que pour retourner à Poudlard. Mais sa puissance magique était encore si faible qu'elle peinait à réaliser des sorts simples, étant donné qu'elle refusait d'appliquer les conseils de Lucius. Quant au dernier match de Quidditch, lors de la finale contre Serpentard, Harry ne leur laissa aucune chance !

Plus tard, Harry passait le temps en se promenant dans les couloir, sans vraiment savoir ou il allait. Il en avait envie, juste comme ça. Il était de bonne humeur…

Les examens étaient terminés, il ne restait plus que celui de Divination, que les derniers élèves devaient être en train de passer. Tout le monde pouvait ENFIN se prélasser sous le soleil radieux qui grillait jusqu'aux tentacules du calamar géant, et l'ambiance à Poudlard se détendait…

Alors qu'un escalier apparaissait juste devant lui, Harry s'aperçut qu'il montait, alors qu'il avait pourtant dans l'idée d'aller demander une part de tarte à la citrouille à Dobby, et que Poudlard le savait. Curieux, Harry emprunta l'escalier. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, cela faisait plusieurs fois que les escaliers l'empêchaient d'aller dans une direction et le menaient dans une autre, pourquoi ? Décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, Harry laissa Poudlard le guider, et se retrouva dans un coin reculé du château, de toute évidence une tour que, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il n'avait jamais visité. Pourtant, autrefois, il était sur que c'était bien cette tour qui avait servi de laboratoire d'expérimentation à Rowena ! C'était là qu'elle revêtait généralement le Diadème de Sagesse et travaillait. Mais aujourd'hui, il était bloqué, il se trouvait dans un cul de sac et ne pouvait plus avancer. La tour avait-elle été condamnée ? Avait-on retrouvé des restes d'expériences dangereuses ? Ça l'aurait étonné, Rowena avait toujours été d'une prudence extrême…

Surpris, il leva les yeux vers le plafond en entendant un bruit, et vit une trappe circulaire s'ouvrir pour laisser passer une échelle. Il se prit une bouffée de fumée d'encens dans la figure et Seamus Finnigan descendit, apparemment pressé de partir. Seamus toussa, lui adressa une moue contrariée et s'en alla, répandant un parfum d'encens dans son sillage. Harry, ricanant, se dit qu'il savait ou il était : la Tour de Divination, ou se planquait le professeur Trelawney. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ai jamais mis les pieds : même Poulard devait se moquer de la prophétesse, et Harry failli s'étouffer de rire en pensant à ce que dirait Rowena en voyant ce que l'on avait pu faire de sa précieuse tour !

Mais c'était ici que Poudlard l'avait mené aujourd'hui. Il y avait sans doute une raison. Voyant que l'échelle était restée en place, il l'emprunta rapidement, et retint une violente quinte de toux en entrant dans la salle de classe dont l'oxygène, étouffé par les fumées d'encens, semblait atrocement rare. Il devrait en parler au professeur McGonagall, les élèves ne pouvaient pas rester dans une atmosphère si irrespirable pendant deux heures à chaque cours !

Harry se retrouva face à une femme maigre, blonde, aux cheveux hirsutes tant bien que mal dissimulés par un châle, au cou et aux doigts couvertes de perles et de bagues, qui devaient faire du bruit à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, et surtout, aux lunettes énormes qui lui donnaient l'apparence d'un insecte. Le professeur Trelawney se trouvait debout devant son bureau, figée, le regard perdu dans la pièce…

-Bonjour… Commença Harry, mal à l'aise.

-_Ça se passera ce soir !_ Lui répondit la prophétesse d'une voix caverneuse et tranchante.

-Pardon ? Demanda Harry, perplexe.

Mais la professeure ne lui répondit pas, et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites alors qu'elle se retournait lentement vers lui. Harry, interpellé, fronça les sourcils.

-Ça_ se passera ce soir ! Le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses suivants. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur à été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son Maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais… Ce soir… Avant minuit… Le serviteur… Ira… Rejoindre… Son Maître… _

La tête du professeur Trelawney tomba sur sa poitrine et elle geignit, avant de subitement se redresser, surprise de trouver quelqu'un devant elle.

-Je suis désolée mon garçon, c'est la chaleur de la journée…

Elle regarda Harry d'un air surpris.

-Nous ne nous connaissons pas je crois, tu ne fais pas partie de mes élèves.

-C'est juste, répondit Harry, je n'ai pas choisi votre matière en option.

Il vit les yeux de la prophétesse s'agrandir en passant brièvement sur sa cicatrice.

-Mais si les astres vous ont mené jusqu'à moi, c'est certainement pour que je vous fasse une prédiction, dit-elle avec en lui désignant un pouf devant une boule de cristal.

Harry haussa un sourcil, un brin moqueur. Alors comme ça, elle ne s'en souvenait pas ?

-Pas la peine, c'est déjà fait, merci.

Et sous le regard perplexe de la professeure aux yeux d'insectes, il parti.


	12. Chapter 12

En redescendant les escaliers, cette fois-ci en direction de la volière, Harry réfléchit. La Divination était une branche très obscure de la Magie, c'était certain, et les véritables prophètes étaient extrêmement rare, c'était certain aussi, mais d'un autre côté, ce que Trelawney venait de lui dire ressemblait à une véritable prophétie ! Oh, la voyante n'était pas très puissante, même pas assez pour se souvenir de ses propres prédictions, et Harry ne doutait pas du fait qu'elles étaient extrêmement rares, du moins, pour les vraies, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait nier que ce qu'avait dit Trelawney correspondait énormément à ce qu'il désirait entendre…

Alors était-ce lui qui l'interprétait comme ça ? Car si c'était bien le cas, cela voulait dire que Trelawney avait parlé de Queudver, et donc de choses dont elle ne pouvait pas avoir connaissance, à moins que le rat soit de mèche avec elle ?

Harry secoua la tête et écarta rapidement cette idée. Vu le temps qu'il passait à observer la carte des Maraudeurs, il l'aurait remarqué si il se baladait dans cette tour, sans compter qu'il ne pouvait monter l'échelle sous sa forme de rat et que se retransformer pour le faire était trop risqué. Non, soit Trelawney avait parlé de choses qu'elle ignorait, soit elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre, mais dans ce cas, qui ?

Harry, arrivé devant la volière, se figea et se força à respirer. Il devait se calmer. Son cœur et sa Magie s'emballait car il avait l'impression qu'à chaque seconde qui passait, il se rapprochait de Salazar, mais il devait garder la tête froide si il voulait éviter de faire une erreur qui pourrait lui être fatale…

Il respira profondément et se concentra sur lui même, sur sa Magie, il oublia le monde autour et chercha la réponse au plus profond de lui. Était-ce aujourd'hui ? Pouvait-il révéler l'identité de Queudver ce soir ? Allait-il bien rejoindre Salazar ?

Au fond de lui une petite vibration lui répondit. Elle était joyeuse et légère, elle palpitait comme un petit oiseau qui sort enfin du nid…

Et il n'hésita plus. Un sourire radieux plaqué sur le visage, il se précipita dans la volière, déchira un morceau de parchemin et attrapa le premier hibou de l'école qui passa.

« _Ce soir_. » Griffonna-t-il à la hâte, si vite qu'il manqua de déchirer le parchemin.

Il attacha le mot à la patte de la petite chouette hulotte qu'il avait attrapée et la jeta dehors, retenant son geste au dernier moment pour ne pas être trop violent. Il s'excusa mentalement auprès du petit oiseau qui n'avait rien demandé et le regarda partir au loin.

Sirius comprendrait. Et il préviendrait Remus, qui préviendrait sans doute Severus, qui préviendrait probablement McGonagall, qui n'aura plus personne à prévenir. En tout cas, Harry n'allait certainement pas avertir les jumeaux. Faire les andouilles avec leur prédécesseur en titre était une chose, se retrouver face à face avec un meurtrier en était une autre. Et c'était entre les Maraudeurs, la Magie et lui. Il le sentait, la Magie allait les aider cette fois aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il ne fut pas étonné de croiser Ron, en train de courir après le chat d'Hermione, qui courait après Croûtard, le soir dans les couloirs et jusque dans le parc…

Discrètement, il le suivit. Il avait sa cape sur lui, il vadrouillait dans le château, incapable de tenir en place, mais en voyant que les escaliers de Poudlard le confinait dans un certain périmètre, il avait fini par comprendre que tout devait débuter par ici. Il s'étonna de ne voir aucun professeur ni préfet rappliquer, Ron faisait pourtant un sacré raffut, mais il supposa que ce devait être là la façon de McGonagall de les aider. Laissant tomber l'idée de se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il la replia sous son bras et la fourra en boule dans son sac, courant après le rouquin qui, de toute façon, ne risquait pas de l'entendre. Mais Alors que Ron attrapait enfin son rat, un énorme chien noir lui sauta dessus et l'entraîna dans le passage sous le Saule Cogneur, Pattenrond appuyant gracieusement sur la racine pour lui. Ron hurla sous la morsure du chien qui lui attrapa la jambe, et il eut la mauvaise idée d'accrocher l'autre à la racine, ce qui lui aurait valu de se la faire briser si Harry n'était pas intervenu en lui lançant un sort de ramollissement. Le rouquin, en le voyant s'approcher de lui, seulement pour aider le chien à l'emporter, lui lança un regard noir en disparaissant dans le trou, toujours accroché à son rat. Harry, bien sûr, les suivit.

Ils émergèrent, Sirius, Pattenrond, Ron, Croûtard et lui, dans la Cabane Hurlante confortablement aménagée où vivait Sirius, et où les attendaient Lupin, qui jouait avec sa baguette magique, et Severus, les mâchoires serrées, raide comme la justice. En les voyant, Ron se figea, et sembla faire fonctionner ses méninges pour comprendre ce qu'il foutait là. Puis Sirius se retransforma et il hurla de terreur.

-Silence, monsieur Weasley, exigea Severus de son habituelle voix basse et glaciale.

Cependant, même le terrifiant professeur de potion ne sembla pas suffisant pour faire taire le jeune homme en cet instant.

-Mais enfin, professeur… Sirius Black…

-Lui et toi êtes tous les deux ici pour une bonne raison, commenta le professeur Lupin, en s'approchant de Ron pour soigner la morsure à sa jambe.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Sirius en désignant la blessure, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui m'intéresse, mais je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais suivi autrement, même si je te l'avais demandé gentiment…

-Pardon ? Demanda Ron, abasourdi.

-Ce n'est pas toi que nous visons, Ron, c'est Croûtard, intervint Harry.

Ron se retourna vers lui, furieux, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se mettre à hurler, Lupin intervint.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à son autre jambe ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le membre flasque.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il a voulu s'accrocher à la racine du Saule Cogneur pour se retenir. Si je ne l'avais pas ensorcelé, Sirius lui aurait cassé la jambe. Ce n'est qu'un simple sort, les effets en disparaîtront dans quelques heures.

-Tu connais ce type ? Éructa Ron en désignant Sirius d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry. Sirius est mon parrain. Et il était l'un des meilleurs amis de mes parents .

-Mais… Mais… Balbutia Ron, qui, comme tout enfant sorcier, connaissait la terrible histoire de Sirius Black, le meurtrier qui avait tué douze Moldus et un Sorcier.

-Je sais aussi qu'il est innocent du crime dont on l'accuse, Ron. De tous les crimes, y compris ceux gardés secrets par le Ministère de la Magie et Dumbledore. Je le sais parce que le véritable criminel est dans cette pièce, sous sa forme d'Animagus, Ron, et cet homme, tu le tiens dans tes mains…

Ron baissa les yeux vers Croûtard qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'échapper de ses doigts.

-Vous êtes tous complètement malades, commenta-t-il. Et qu'est ce que les professeurs Snape et Lupin font ici ? Comment avez-vous réussi à échapper aux Détraqueurs ? Demanda-t-il à Sirius.

-Chacune de tes questions à une réponse qui viendra en temps et en heure, Ron, répondit Harry, avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ne puisse intervenir. Si tu pense que Croûtard n'est qu'un simple rat, alors tu n'as pas de raisons de ne pas me le confier pour que je puisse vérifier. Ce n'est qu'un simple sort, totalement inoffensif pour lui. Si Croûtard n'est qu'un rat, rien ne se produira, et tu pourras le prendre avec toi et retourner tranquillement à ton dortoir. Si il est bien le traître que nous pensons, alors il se transformera, et je doute que tu souhaite retrouver ton rat dans ses conditions là…

Ron considéra la question un moment, sous le regard impassible, mais impatient, de son camarade et des adultes présents. Puis, il tendit son rat à Harry de mauvaise grâce.

-Si il ne faut que ça pour que vous me fichiez la paix et que je puisse aller me coucher, grommela-t-il.

Harry sourit au rouquin et attrapa le rat d'une main ferme, avant de se retourner vers son parrain, son tuteur et son ami.

-A trois ? Demanda-t-il.

Les trois hommes sortirent leur baguette en hochant la tête.

-Un… Deux… TROIS ! Cria Harry.

A trois, il jeta le rat en l'air, et quatre rayons bleus le frappèrent. Ron cria. Puis le rat retomba sur le sol, et dans une dernière explosion de lumière, commença à s'allonger. Des membres se mirent à lui pousser. Et l'instant d'après, un homme tout petit, à peine plus grand que Harry, au nez pointu, presque chauve, avec des cheveux si pâles qu'ils semblaient décolorés, les dents longues et en avant comme un rongeur, et la peau flasque de quelqu'un de grassouillet qui à perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps, se trouvait à la place de Croûtard…

Son regard parcouru les personnes présentes dans la pièce, allant de l'un, à l'autre, à la porte, alors qu'il respirait rapidement et lourdement.

-Ron, je te présente Peter Pettigrew, expliqua Harry d'un ton grinçant.

Ron mit quelques instants à le re-situer.

-Que… Est ce que Black n'est pas censé l'avoir tué ?

Pettigrew, le regard toujours fuyant, se tourna vers Remus.

-Il a essayé… Il a essayé de me tuer, couina-t-il d'une voix horriblement haut perchée.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'en aurait empêché, répondit Remus d'un ton calme. Mais pour l'instant, personne ne te tuera tant que nous n'aurons pas mis certaines choses au point…

-Mettre des choses au point ? Couina Peter. Je savais qu'il serait après moi ! Je savais qu'il reviendrait pour moi ! J'ai attendu ça pendant douze ans !

-Tu savais que Sirius s'échapperait d'Azkaban ? Demanda Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. Alors que personne ne l'avais jamais fait avant ?

-Il a des pouvoirs sombres dont nous pouvons seulement rêver ! Je suppose que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui a appris des choses…

-Assez, Peter, l'interrompit Severus d'une voix froide. Nous savons tous les deux que Black n'a jamais fait partie des rangs du Lord Noir…

-Severus… Balbutia l'homme-rat. Pour Sirius et Remus, je comprends, mais toi, que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi l'aide-tu, alors qu'il à trahi Lily…

-COMMENT OSE-TU PRONONCER SON NOM ? Rugit Severus, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-J'ai déjà juré sur ma Vie et ma Magie que je n'avais jamais tué qui que ce soit, et encore moins trahi le secret de l'emplacement de la Maison des Potter, Peter, interrompit Sirius en levant le bras et en exhibant la trace de son Serment, les filaments argentés qui s'enroulaient autour de son bras.

-Je jure sur ma Vie et ma Magie que je n'ai jamais trahi les Potter, renchérit Lupin en faisant le Serment Inviolable.

-Je jure sur ma Vie et ma Magie que je suis devenu membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix dès que j'ai appris ce que le Lord Noir comptait faire aux Potter, l'acheva Severus.

-Et vous, seriez-vous capable de faire un tel serment ? Gronda Harry.

-Ce n'était pas moi… Balbutia le répugnant petit homme.

Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas lui lancer un sort bien plus impardonnable que les impardonnables, mais qui était tombé en désuétude.

-Nous savons tous que c'est toi, Peter, renchérit Sirius, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que le Gardien du Secret des Potter aurait effectivement du être moi ! Mais que comme j'étais un idiot qui, à l'époque, soupçonnait son meilleur ami -pardonne moi, Remus-, j'ai convaincu James que tu étais un meilleur choix ! Quel idiot j'ai été ! Aller informer ton Maître est la première chose que tu as faite… Et tu sais quoi ? Même si toutes les personnes présentes ici ont probablement envie de te tuer après t'avoir lentement torturé, on va te laisser partir…

-C'est vrai ? Demanda le rat d'un ton naïf et plein d'espoir…

Harry s'avança et se plaça devant lui.

-C'est vrai. Mais en échange, tu vas faire quelque chose pour nous. Oh, rassure-toi, rien d'insurmontable, et surtout, rien que tu n'aurais pas fait de toute façon, car ta première action en sortant d'ici va être de rejoindre ton Maître, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est à dire…

-Et bien, tu es au courant des dernières nouvelles, non ? Tu à suffisamment entendu Ron râler à leur propos ! Moi, Harry Potter, je te donne officiellement l'autorisation d'aller rejoindre et de trouver un moyen de faire revenir mon âme sœur, Voldemort, plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, descendant et Réincarnation de Salazar Serpentard ! Tu sais, Salazar est toujours généreux avec ceux qui l'aident, mais malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire, il est aussi très rancunier avec ceux qui le trahissent ! C'est pour ça que Severus à décidé de veiller sur moi ces derniers temps, tu peux être sûr que si tu aide Voldemort, tu sera bien récompensé… Alors, c'est entendu ?

-Vous… Me laissez partir ? Vous ne me ferez rien ? Et vous me récompenserez à son retour ? Demanda le rat d'un air stupéfait.

-Eh, c'est comme ça que ça marche, non ? Quand on fait une bêtise, on est puni, quand on fait quelque chose de bien, on est récompensé… Ce qui te sauve de ton énorme bêtise, c'est que, chance pour toi, on à encore besoin de toi ! Alors fait cette petite chose pour nous, pour moi, ramène-moi Salazar, et tes bêtises seront oubliées…

-Promis ?

-Promis. Mais seulement si toi, tu tiens ta promesse de ramener Salazar…

Le regard de Queudver passa de Harry, aux trois adultes dans la pièce, à la porte. Lupin, Sirius et Severus avaient tous les trois la mâchoire et les poings serrés, mais ne dirent rien. Pettigrew jeta un dernier regard en direction de la porte.

-C'est promis ! S'exclama-t-il avec un affreux sourire ou manquaient plusieurs dents.

Harry eût un sourire effrayant.

-Parfait. Maintenant, file, avant que l'on ne change d'avis. Notre offre n'est pas forcément éternelle dans le temps…

Pettigrew se transforma et décampa sans demander son reste. Ron regarda son rat partir d'un air dégoûté. Harry poussa un soupir et un profond silence tomba dans la pièce. Puis…

-Je te déteste pour m'avoir mis au même niveau que lui, Harry… Exposa Severus.

Harry grimaça.

-Tu vaux mille fois mieux que lui, Severus. Et que pas un seul de vous ne croit quoi que ce soit de ce que j'ai raconté, aussitôt que Salazar sera revenu, ce sale rat pourrira à Azkaban…

-J'espère bien, gronda Sirius.

-Et tu retrouvera ta liberté, Sirius.

-T'es vraiment sur que c'est une bonne idée de faire revenir un Mage Noir ? Demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

Harry se retourna vers lui. Il l'avait oublié, tiens…

-Certain. Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas détecter Sirius lorsqu'il est sous sa forme animagus… Enfin, si, mais ils ne le reconnaissent pas bien, et de toute façon, il est sous la protection de Poudlard…

-Mais les Détraqueurs gardent toutes les sorties de Poudlard…

-Absolument pas. Tu n'as aucune idée de la quantité de passages secrets que renferme ce château, même les Maraudeurs n'en ont pas trouvé tant que ça… Répondit Harry, en se retournant vers les deux derniers représentants du groupe.

Il vit distinctement les prunelles de Sirius briller un instant, alors que Remus se contentait de le regarder, amusé.

-Merlin, non ! Gémit Severus. Ne les tente pas, Harry…

-Maraudeurs ? Demanda Ron d'un air perdu.

-Le groupe d'amis formé par mon père, Sirius, le professeur Lupin et Pettigrew. Pire que tes frères dans tous les domaines…

Ron fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Snape l'interrompit de nouveau.

-Bien, maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, Lupin, tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en sortant un flacon de potion de sa poche.

Lupin observa le flacon de potion couleur de boue et le prit précipitamment.

-Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai été tellement pressé de confronter Peter que j'ai complètement oublié ! Merci Severus…

Et il avala la potion avec une grimace.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Rien qui vous regarde, monsieur Weasley, répondit Snape.

-Bah, si vous n'aviez pas pris votre potion, professeur, vous auriez eu un gros chien et un lion… Tempéra Harry.

Léo jappa à ses pieds. Il venait juste d'arriver. Lupin grimaça.

-Certes, mais je préfère éviter les problèmes. D'ailleurs, nous devrions tous rentrer au château, il est tard… Enfin, moi je vais peut-être rester ici du coup… Si tu veux bien, Patmol…

Sirius sourit et acquiesça d'un air joyeux. Harry haussa les épaules. Il viendrait réparer les meubles demain.

-Comme vous voulez. Je vais aider Ron.

Harry salua Sirius, prit le rouquin sous l'épaule et l'aida à se lever pour rentrer. Une fois hors du souterrain qui menait au château, il l'aida à remonter jusqu'à leur dortoir. Les effets du sortilège auraient disparu demain…


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette histoire! J'annonce également le premier chapitre de la suite, "Résurrection" J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Réponses aux Reviews Guests:**

**Mamy 83:** Oui, c'est ça, tu as tout compris! :) Merci, c'est gentil, j'avais justement peur que les gens trouvent ça trop facile^^' (en vrai j'ai du tout relire, et en anglais en plus! :p C'était pas simple, non xD) Voilà la fin de l'année, je sais, le chapitre est court, mais le premier de la suite sera plus long que d'habitude, je crois...

**DG Pottogue:** Merci, c'est gentil :) J'avais peur que ma fic ne plaise pas justement parce que je suis trop l'histoire! De base, je ne vois pas ce que Peter foutais chez les mauraudeurs. Même chez JKR ça ne tient pas la route. Un type paumé qui se planque derrière les autres et qui ne sert à rien à part à attirer des ennuis et foutre la merde! Bah d'un autre côté, le Veritaserum peut être contré par un sorcier assez puissant. Ca m'a toujours étonné que Barty Crouche Jr. Ne puisse pas le faire alors qu'il à roulé Dumbledore dans la farine pendant un an. Et entre ça et le reste, je n'arrive pas à comprendre que personne ne remettre en doute les capacités de Dumby à protéger des enfants -" Mais en vrai, le Veritaserum n'est pas recevable en justice parce qu'il n'est pas fiable... Oui, oui, tout ça va arriver, pas de souci^^ Et bien écoute, aujourd'hui je poste plus de chapitres que d'hab'. J'espère qu'ils te plairont, à +! :)

* * *

Passés tous ces événements, la fin d'année fut extrêmement calme.

Ron refusa de promettre à Harry de ne rien raconter. Il voulait son heure de gloire. Mais lorsqu'il essaya, personne ne le crut.

Lupin, au grand dam de la plupart des élèves, démissionna, car Hermione, l'idiote, avait deviné et parlé. Elle fut harcelée jusqu'aux larmes par la salle commune entière. Les élèves l'auraient volontiers vue s'enterrer sous le travail et les devoirs, mais Harry apprit par les tableaux qu'elle avait rendu son Retourneur-de-Temps à McGonagall.

La directrice ne prononça pas un mot sur l'escapade nocturne de ses élèves et professeurs, se contentant d'un sourire de la part de Harry pour comprendre que tout allait bien. Il obtint la note maximale à ses examens, et fut suivi de près par Draco, Blaise, Pansy, puis Neville. Hermione n'était donc que sixième, ce qui était pour elle relativement proche de son épouvantard…

Harry offrit à Ron un hibou tout neuf, pour enterrer la hache de guerre, et aussi parce qu'il avait perdu son rat à cause de lui. Le rouquin rougit de colère, mais finit par accepter le hibou, une petite créature surexcitée qu'il appela Coquecigrue.

Le dernier jour, Harry prit le train en compagnie de tous ses amis, de son lion et de son chien. Léo et lui retrouvèrent, comme à l'accoutumée, Severus, toujours impeccable dans ses vêtements moldus, à la gare, et le suivirent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, o% la vie reprit comme avant, dans l'attente de l'année suivante au cours de laquelle Harry espérait bien retrouver son amant…

Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est tout rikiki. C'est un chapitre de conclusion, quoi! La suite vous attends maintenant! Je poste dès maintenant le premier chapitre de "**Résurrection**".


End file.
